Kirito: The Adventures of the Prince of Aincrad Vol1
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: A Thousand years ago, In a far away land. Prince Kirito, eldest son of King Heathcliff and heir to the throne of Aincrad, is to be wed to Yuuki, the beautiful elven princess of Alfheim in order to prevent the evil Dark Lord Vector and his army of darkness from conquering the four kingdoms. Bold knights, magic, man eating beast's and a witty rouge Orc awaits our hero in this tale!
1. A Royal Duty

**Hello once again fans and friends! Sorry that I deleted that last chapter of 'Lemon request's' but I decided to turn this into a stand alone story due to a brainstorm I had whilst making it. But Anyway, Read and enjoy! Favorite and Follow if you want to see more. **

**Granzam, Capital of the Kingdom of Aincrad. 79th day of summer, 30th year of Heathcliff's rein**

Two young men were sparring with wooden swords in the castle's courtyard as the sun gleamed and shone upon them. One was tall, muscular and had Spiky black hair and onyx eyes. The other was slightly shorter with short blonde hair and green eyes but was also quite muscular.

The taller one in black was prince Kirito. The eldest son of the king and rightful heir of Aincrad's throne. The other man was Spiegal, his younger brother.

Kirito countered Spiegal's slash to the chest with an elbow jab, causing him to stumble onto the ground on his behind. Kirito stood over him and held the tip of his fake sword to his brother's chest.

''So, that's your technique?'' Kirito chuckled playfully ''To cower in fear when overpowered?'' he pulled Spiegal up by his free arm.

''Y-you..Caught me off guard! That is all'' Spiegal defended with a blush. Kirito tutted in doubt ''I've always wondered why you chose to become a Blood Oath Knight instead of staying a prince. You can't even hold a wooden sword right!''

''These are only mere toys!'' Spiegal shouted in pride ''If this was a real combat situation, I could've cut you in half like cutting down a tree!''

''Yeah, sure'' Kirito shook his head ''Use that excuse when an Orc or maybe even Lord Vector himself comes charging at you, sword in hand! then we shall see if fathers youngest son's head is kept on its body'' he laughed ''Although, you'd make a fine woodsman!'' he added as a joke.

''Shut up!'' Spiegal yelled with an even redder blush ''You've always been the better swordsman! You've always beaten me, ever since we were children!''

''I know, I know. I must have inherited fathers gift for combat'' Kirito checked his nails in pride before-

''Your grace!'' A woman with long strawberry blonde hair and amber eyes, clad in red and white armour came running down the stairs towards the two brothers. This woman as Asuna, General of the Aincradian army and Blood Oath Knight.

''General Asuna! What's the matter?'' Kirito asked the woman when she came close to him.

''His majesty the King request's your presence in the throne room immediately'' Asuna bowed ''He has something urgent to discuss with you''

Kirito blew a sigh and placed the wooden weapon back on the rack ''I'd best not keep him waiting then'' he said as he started to follow Asuna back up the stairs.

''Spiegal! Keep practicing! One day you'll beat me!'' Kirito called down of his brother who shot him a look of frustration in response.

''Just you wait! The day will come when you and father shall say that I'm ready to fight on the frontlines!'' Speigal called back up as the door's closed behind Kirito and Asuna. They walked along the stone and iron corridors of the castle and past a few wooden doors to reach a vast throne room, where torches and banners towered over them. And at the far end of the great hall, King Heathcliff sat patiently with a calm expression as his sparking gold crown rested on his head. He gave Kirito a warm smile as he and Asuna approached him. they bowed honorably before him.

''Father'' Kirito spoke.

''Kirito, my son'' Heathcliff smiled. Heathcliff had grey hair and cloudy brown eyes. He looked quite muscular and able for his age and wore a pure crimson royal robe, covering his frame. Legend said that he was the strongest Knight in Aincrad in his youth. He was never defeated, not even once. And even though he was the commander of The Blood Oath Knights under the old regime of Aincrads past king, King Casals, everyone adored him whether it was peasant to noble. King Casals was a tyrant and a fiend. Everyone in Aincrad hated him and his way of ruling! Extortionate taxes, child slavery, prostitution, self-created shortage's of food and water and incompetent guards that only seemed to show any interest in being a guard whenever someone spoke out against the king. Casals tortured and executed anyone who dared oppose or even spoke ill about him in public. Before long, even Heathcliff decided that he'd had enough of witnessing the suffering and pain of the people of Aincrad and lead a large uprising against his kings tyranny. Heathcliff defeated Casals in a duel for the kingdom and later had him beheaded in the city square for his crimes and took the crown. It has now been thirty years since Heathcliff first sat down on the steel throne as king of Aincrad and he has lead the nation with great wisdom, generosity and kindness. A fair tax reform, abolition of slavery and complete closure of brothels, more food and water availability and freedom of speech. History will remember Heathcliff as the best ruler the nations ever seen! The warrior king. The breaker of chains and the friend of the people!

''General, you may leave us'' Heathcliff ordered Asuna. She nodded and left the hall without a word.

''How fairs your brother?'' he asked Kirito. He ruffed in annoyance ''He's stubborn and overconfident, as usual'' Kirito replied ''Today during practice, he gave me a shameful display of his talent!''

''Be patient with him, my son'' Heathcliff stood up and slowly walked down from his throne ''He has been trying to improve his skills since you two were children...And don't forget, he's just like you was when you were his age!'' he smirked.

''W-what?!'' Kirito stuttered ''No way! I was much better with a sword then he was and still am today! If he were to see battle then the next time we'd see any sight of him would be of his head placed on a spike!'' He finished. Heathcliff shook his head with a chuckled ''Maybe, but you too were stubborn and overconfident! I remember back when you were ten and you claimed you could ride on a dragons back if you so desired.'' he revealed. Kirito blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he recalled those memories.

''Yeah, but that was before I realized that there hasn't been dragons in Aincrad since the last age of the four kingdoms!'' he smiled nervously. Heathcliff smiled before he changed his facial expression to one of total seriousness ''Now, you must be wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour'' he said as he walked to a bird cage with a single raven inside.

''Yes father. Is something wrong?'' Kirito asked with curiosity. Heathcliff opened the bird cage and unhooked a piece of paper attached to the birds foot ''I'm afraid there is, my son'' he begun as Kirito listened.

''A raven arrived this morning from our stronghold on the border of the Dark Territories. There has been a great increase in Orc activity in that area, more then anything they've seen before...I fear that the Dark Lord Vector is planning to amount his Orc army to crush us with an all out conquest on our land! Judging from the letters description, I can estimate that his army will be ready by as early as winter'' Heathcliff informed him.

Lord Vector is the Dark lord of the four kingdoms and the ruler of the Dark Territories. No one know's who or what exactly he is where he came from, only that he came to this land with the intent to conquer and seize power over the four kingdoms. He leads a massive army of Orcs, Goblins, Trolls and many other dark beasts that kill without mercy or hesitation. Legend says that no weapon made by man can kill nor even wound him. If Vector succeeds in a siege on Aincrad's capital, then it will only be a matter of time before the other three kingdoms fall to his darkness.

''But father, this summer should have ended weeks ago!'' Kirito argued ''This is becoming the longest summer in Aincrad's history!''

''Yes'' Heathcliff nodded ''But I fear that a long summer will mean an even longer winter. And we both know the Dark Lords armies are no strangers to the cold and the Orcs are stronger and more aggressive in cold temperatures. We have enough wheat for a hundred day winter. If he cannot breach our walls, then he'll try and starve us out!''

''Then we should advance on them immediately!'' Kirito suggested ''Gather our army's and ride to meet this threat at its most vulnerable position!''

Heathcliff shook his head in disapproval ''No, my son. Doing so would only delay his charge by a few short months. Therefore, I plan to defeat this enemy without the use of brute force'' he revealed as he lead Kirito to a table with a large map laid out ''Instead, I plan to strengthen our military capabilities and extent our reach further to the east... Aincrad must forge an alliance with the Kingdom of Alfheim'' he finished. Kirito gasped in horror.

''The elven kingdom?!'' he shouted. Heathcliff nodded ''Yes, their armies have better weapons and their soldiers are more highly trained then ours. A single Alfheimin solider is worth at least ten of our Blood Knights. If we were to broker an alliance with them, we may just have a chance against the dark lord and his armies''

''B-but their king...Oberon, h-he loathes us!'' Kirito stuttered ''How can you possibly hope to gain his friendship's if he hates our species's guts?!''

Heathcliff chuckled slightly ''Yes it is true that he is indeed not fond of us. But I also know that he hates the dark lord just as if not more then he hates us. If he were to know of this threat to our lands, maybe it'll convince him to let go of his grudge'' Heathcliff smiled ''As for how to earn his trust? That will require something even more binding then sharing a common enemy. Recently, Oberon's daughter, princess Yuuki has come of the age of matrimony. She has been rumored to be the most beautiful girl in Alfheim and any man would be lucky to be her husband. But in these dark times, you cannot always choose your fate. Therefore, we must seal this union with a wedding between our two species''

''Sound's wonderful'' Kirito nodded.

''Yes...It does'' Heathcliff smirked at his son. Kirito took a moment to absorb what he meant before widening his eyes to dinner plate size ''You can't mean it''

''I can and I do'' Heathcliff nodded.

''I'm to marry the elven princess?!'' Kirito asked in disbelief.

''Yes, it is past due time that you were wed'' Heathcliff said ''The future of the four kingdoms solely rest's in your hands. You will wed Princess Yuuki and eventually put a child in her and continue our bloodline as well as her own''

''B-but why not have Spiegal marry her?'' Kirito asked ''Surely he'd be a better match for her. I'm 21 years old!''

''True, Spiegal may be a royal by blood'' Heathcliff put his hands together behind his back ''But he is a Blood Oath Knight...and you know the ancient vows of the Blood Oath Knights are-''

Kirito sighed as he recited ''He can never marry, have children and or claim inheritance of any kind''

''Yes'' Heathcliff nodded ''And that rule applies to everyone whether it be prince or beggar that join's the Blood Oath Knights, as it has been that way since our kingdom's founding a thousand years ago. Speigal was to be next in line for the throne should anything happen to you. But he forfeited that claim the moment he put on the red cloak''

''But surely the King has the authority to relief one of such vows'' Kirito protested.

''Yes indeed'' Heathcliff revealed ''Though I have pleaded with your brother many times before to reclaim his title is prince, but he still to this day upholds to spend the remainder of his days as a glorified bodyguard! If that's the life he wants to live, then that's his choice!'' he shouted before smiling again ''But you are my eldest son, the rightful heir to the throne and one day, when I join your mother in heaven you shall take my crown and my kingdom...But now, lord Vector is coming to crush our armies and destroy you and your brother! I could not save your mother from the plague but I refuse to join her until you both are safe from his darkness! I will die fighting him myself before allowing him to kill you!'' he finished as Kirito begun to tear up at the mention of his mothers passing.

When he and Spiegal were little, A great plague swept through Aincrad killing hundreds of peasants and nobles alike...And despite the royal doctors best efforts, Queen Rosalia, his mother and Heathcliff's beloved wife, was also eventually taken while the rest were spared. She was more then just a queen to Heathcliff, she was his best friend. He loved Rosalia with all his heart and soul and so did her sons and she returned that love unconditionally and with great passion. So when the news of her death reached out to the people of Aincrad, everyone in the kingdom was heartbroken. Heathcliff's heart took the longest to heal of course...but Kirito sometimes wondered even now, did his heart ever truly heal? But still an arranged marriage! He'd never even seen an elven up close let alone the princess herself! And what if she doesn't like him? He'd be doomed to a loveless marriage and cursing her with the same fate! But Heathcliff had a point, Kirito heard stories about the dark lord and what of he was capable of...Fine. If he had to marry someone who would't love him back to save his kingdom, then so be it.

''Okay father'' Kirito nodded ''I get it. Like you said, sometimes we don't get to decide our fates. I shall marry Princess Yuuki and protect the future of the four kingdoms''

Heathcliff smiled warmly and placed his hand on his son's shoulder ''Good. You make me prouder of you everyday, you know that son?''

''Yeah, yeah. You don't need to tell me I'm your favorite son, I get it already'' Kirito rubbed the back of his head ''So, what's the plan?''

''You are to ride to Yggdrasil, the Alfheim capital to meet with King Oberon and Queen Sakuya at the palace of Alne to be introduced to the princess. There you shall try to persuade Oberon to allow you to marry his daughter. The ride will take at least two sun's on horseback. Sir Godfree and his group of knights shall accompany you to The Red Gate, our outpost on the eastern border to spend a moon to rest and resupply before continuing to Yggdrasil. Understood?'' Heathcliff asked.

Godfree was the Commander of the Blood Oath Knights. He was older then the other knights too and one of the most loyal among his soldiers. Stories said that during the days of the tyrant king, Godfree was but a mere sell sword. A solider without loyalty to any crown. He traded blood for gold. Before the Aincrad uprising began, Heathcliff found him slaying a stray mountain troll during a ride. Impressed with his fighting skills, he made him his second in command during the Rebellion and then after Casal's execution, made him the new Commander of the Blood Oath Knights. a few years ago, Asuna became the first female solider to become a Blood Oath Knight and rose up the ranks to become Godfree's second in command later on.

''Yes father'' Kirito nodded.

''I shall send a raven ahead to inform the elven king of your arrival'' Heathcliff sat back down at his throne ''Now go and get some rest. You leave for Alfheim at dawn tomorrow'' he added before Kirito turned to leave the great hall. However, little did they know that a tall man in red and white armour with slick, long black hair and eyes with a wrinkled facial complexion was listening to their conversation behind the door frame.

''Fuck!'' he muttered in anger ''The king plans to have his son marry that elven whore! This could ruin everything!...I must inform the dark lord about this'' he added before he ran down the hallways, up the stairs to his quarters. Upon entering his room, he locked the door, took a handful of grey powder and threw it into a black steel bowl. A black aura emerged from the bowl and the man bowed on one knee before it.

''Who dares to summon me?'' a cold, disturbing voice asked.

''My lord'' the man spoke ''I've come with some urgent news for you''

''What is it Kuradeel?'' Vector asked with a bored tone.

''King Heathcliff is planning to form an alliance with Alfheim!'' Kuradeel informed him.

''What?!'' Vector yelled ''That's impossible! Oberon loathes the humans! How can he hope to befriend someone such as he?''

''He plans to marry the eldest prince off to their princess!'' Kuradeel explained ''He rides for Alfheim at dawn''

''So...The human king believes he can seduce the elves over to his cause by offering Oberon's daughter a prince'' Vector mused ''If this marriage were to happen, then the combined forces of both the Aincrad and Alfheim armies will render a conventional victory against them impossible! This folly must not come to pass!''

''What will you have me do, my lord?'' Kuradeel asked.

''We must make sure this wedding never happen's. Like a deformed baby, this union must be smothered in its crib. It'll take at least two suns and a moon to reach elven territory from the Aincrad capitol however'' Vector spoke ''Kuradeel, as my spy among the ranks of the Blood Oath Knight's, I'm entrusting you with this task. I have no doubt that the prince will ride with a small company of Blood Oath Knights for protection and will most likely stop at The Red Gate to rest...I need you to volunteer to join his party for the trip and lead them into an ambush at Hopper valley just a few miles away from The Red Gate. I'm also giving you temporary command of some of my orcs for this task. Just make sure the prince or any of his guards never reaches Alfheim alive! But be discreet, we can't afford a compromise of our plans!'' he ordered ''Report back to me when you've completed the task''

Kuradeel smiled darkly as he rose up ''Consider it done, my lord'' he said as he went to place a lid over the bowl.

''And Kuradeel?'' Vector added. Kuradeel paused to listen ''Do not fail me...Unless you want to join your father in the afterlife'' he threatened.

Kuradeel silently gulped as he remembered how King Casals was beheaded in public by Aincradian rebels 30 years ago. He was just a boy when they overthrew the old true monarchy and he was sent to an orphanage as he was too young to inherit the throne, only to serve the very people who murdered his father in his adult years. He is the real prince of Aincrad! This kingdom was his right by blood! That is why he turned to Vector for help to reclaim his throne. If Vector succeeds with his conquest, he promised to make him Aincrad's ruler in return for his services.

''Rest assured, my lord. I shall prevent this wedding from happening or die trying!'' he assured his master.

Vector hummed ''Yes, you will die trying...Because the price for failure is much worse!'' he said before Kuradeel placed the lid over the bowl. Kuradeel rolled up his sleeve as gazed at the carved symbol of the old monarchy on his wrist. A black coffin with a smiley face on it and skeleton arms.

''Soon your death will be avenged father'' he muttered ''As the your true heir and rightful king of Aincrad, I will restore my families claim to the throne and the kingdom shall bow to our rule once again!'' he then started chuckling menacingly.

**And end of part 1! Stick around for part 2, coming soon! But until then, Cheerio!xxxoo**


	2. The Ambush At Hopper Valley

**Hello once again my friends! Here's chapter 2 of my story! Read and enjoy!xxxooo **

**Granzam, Capitol of the Kingdom of Aincrad. 80th day of summer, 30th year of Heathcliff's rein **

Kirito rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked down the hallway from his room. He didn't get much sleep last night, not with everything that's been running through his head. The arranged marriage being the main thought.

''Morning brother!'' Spiegal shouted with a smile as Kirito looked up to see him coming from his own quarters, all dressed in red and white armour, the typical attire of all Blood Oath Knights.

Kirito only nodded in response. Speigal's smile slowly changed into a frown of concern upon seeing his older siblings despair ''Whatever's the matter brother? You don't seem like your normal cocky self today'' he asked as they walked down to the dining hall for breakfast.

''I'm fine Speigal'' Kirito grunted ''I-I just didn't get much sleep last moon, that's all'' he assured with a small sad smile.

''Did you drink any wine before bedtime again?'' Spiegal asked with a smirk.

''No!'' Kirito snapped, scaring his younger brother a bit. This was unlike him to yell at him. Surely the fought each other as children but that was mere childhood antics. Kirito has never yelled at him or anyone else for that matter!

''So...What did father speak to you about yesterday?'' he asked him. Kirito turned his head to face him ''We talked about the recent discovery of Nonya'' he answered.

Spiegal frowned ''Nonya?'' he asked.

''None ya business!'' Kirito dismissed. Spiegal rolled his eyes in annoyance ''If I asked for a joke, I would've call the fool over'' he said ''Now, tell me what father wanted!'' he demanded.

Kirito sighed before preparing to tell his brother of the plan to marry the elven princess to seal an alliance before Kuradeel rushed down from the hall towards them. They stopped in place upon seeing their fellow Blood Oath Knight approaching them.

''Young royal highness's'' he bowed on one knee when he reached them ''I'm told by the king to collect you both for breakfast in preparation for the the Eldest prince's journey. But it seem's that you two are already on your way down there'' he announced.

''Journey? What journey?'' Speigal asked in confusion.

''Why, the journey to Yggdrasil, my prince'' Kuradeel answered ''I would've thought you knew already. Everyone else in the Blood Oath Knight's ranks knows by now'' Speigal widened his eyes in shock while Kirito looked embarrassed.

''Yggdrasil?! The elven capitol of Alfheim!?'' he asked him. Kirito and Kuradeel nodded ''B-but why? King Oberon loathes us! No Aincradian has set foot in Alfheim since the time before the tyrant king!'' he added.

''Come now brother, we're late for breakfast'' Kirito walked with them ''I'm sure father would explain to you why I'm going'' he added before he opened the large, wooden double doors that lead to a vast room with a long wooden table. There sat Heathcliff in the far end of the table. He smiled when he saw his two sons enter the room with Kuradeel following suit.

''Morning father'' they both bowed in unison.

''Your majesty'' Kuradeel bowed beside them.

''Good morning'' Heathcliff greeted them ''Rise'' he ordered. All three rose up on that command.

''Kuradeel, you may leave us'' Heathcliff ordered him. He bowed before leaving without a word. Leaving the royal family together in the hall. The two bothers sat down at the table before the servants came out with plates of bread, eggs, sausages and bacon and set them down on the table before them. The poured water in their goblets before walking away back to the kitchen.

''Father'' Speigal spoke as they ate ''I'm told that my older brother is to ride for the elven capitol today. Is that true?'' he asked before sipping his water.

''Yes, it is my son'' Heathcliff nodded ''These are dark times that approach us. The dark lord and his armies are gathering for a march to conquer the entire four kingdoms. On our own, we'll have little chance of survival'' he explained as he cut into a bread roll.

''Aincrad's held back the armies of Lord Vector before'' Speigal said as he bit into a sausage.

''Yes, but this is the largest army then any other we've faced'' Kirito argued, his plate untouched ''The watchtower on the dark territories confirmed this''

''But how?'' Speigal asked ''How can we hope to gain Oberon's favor in the war if he hates us?''

''I've already discussed this matter with your brother'' Heathcliff answered firmly ''You may not know of this but Oberon has a daughter, princess Yuuki. A few suns and moons ago the elven kingdom celebrated her sixteenth nameday, meaning that she is of ripe age of courtship and in order to seal an alliance with the elves...Kirito is to marry her as soon as possible''

Speigal nearly choked on his water upon hearing the news ''A royal marriage?!'' he asked. Heathcliff nodded with a smile ''Yuuki is rumored to be the most beautiful girl in Alfheim and we need the elves support in the upcoming war with the dark lord and his armies''

''I ride out with Godfree and his company of Blood Oath Knights to The Red Gate to spend a moon before arriving in Yggdrasil, the elven capitol of Alfheim to meet with the royal family'' Kirito added glumly, downing his water and leaving ''Goodbye father. I shall send a raven for when I arrive. I wish you both well'' he informed Heathcliff before closing the door.

''Is it really wise father?'' Speigal asked Heathcliff ''To arrange a marriage between two people who have never before met? What if the princess doesn't like him or vice versa? What then?''

''Sometimes son, we don't get to decide our fates'' Heathcliff replied ''One way or another, we must all do what is necessary for the benefit of Aincrad and it's people. Tis the way of the world. The king that put's its country first will always defeat the king that put's himself first. Great rulers do everything in their power to better their people's position, regardless of his or her own selfish desires. The old tyrant king chose to put himself first, and look where that got him with the people'' he smirked. Speigal chuckled.

''Yes, first he lost his mind, then his hand and then finally...his head'' he recalled how the books told him of how his father won the kingdom thirty years ago.

''Exactly'' Heathcliff smiled smugly ''I don't intent on making the same mistakes Casals did and one day suffer the exact fate he did. Now, Godfree shall set out with Kuradeel, Sanza, Fultz and Nautilus to accompany your brother to The Red Gate. You shall stay here in Granzam'' he announced.

''And do what?'' Spiegal asked.

''Lead'' Heathcliff answered ''While Godfree's away, we need someone to keep the city at heel. Which is why I'm appointing you as Commander of the Blood Oath Knight's in his stead. Keep the capitol safe and satisfied and if you even catch a glimpse of treason from any other knight or servant then-''

''Head's, spikes, wolves'' Spiegal finished after a long pause of shock at the recent promotion ''Now don't get me wrong father, I'm honored to be placed as temporary commander. B-but father, why not General Asuna? Why not anyone else? Why me?''

''You're my son'' Heathcliff smiled as he answered ''You my lack in experience in battle but you have a steady level head while under pressure. A valuable quality in a leader. Now go, I suspect our soldiers will be awaiting orders from you'' he dismissed him. Speigal smiled in gratitude as he stood up and left.

''Thank you father!'' he called as he closed the door behind him before strutting along the hallway to the Commanders office with a newfound pride in himself.

**A few moment's later **

Kirito stepped out in his finest black armour down to the front of the castle, where a group of five Blood Oath Knights Including Kuradeel and Godfree were waiting on horseback for the young prince. A muscular man with thick, shaggy orange and red hair and beard and golden eyes with a large axe sheathed in his back smiled proudly when he saw Kirito come down towards them.

''Ah, good morning your grace!'' Godfree welcomed him with a polite bow ''And how are you today?''

''I'm fine sir Godfree. Let's just get this over with'' Kirito mounted his horse ''We ready Commander?''

''On your command my prince'' Godfree smiled as he rode to the front of the group. It was then Kirito noticed Kuradeel beside him.

''Captain, aren't you supposed to be on castle guarding duty while I'm away?'' he asked.

''General Asuna said Godfree needed another sword for this convoy, I volunteered your grace. The king assigned your brother to take up the role of Commander in Godfree's stead'' he answered.

''Very well, welcome to the party'' Kirito smiled before Godfree spoke ''Alright you lot, listen up! We're heading to The Red Gate to spend the next moon before continuing to the elven capitol of Yggdrasil in Alfheim. The prince is to marry the princess elf, but we as the kings elite guards are to protect him along the way. One the day we put on the red cloaks, slit our hands and gave up our freedom for glory, we swore an oath on the blood that leaked from our palm's to defend Aincrad and it's rulers or die doing so! We've spilt our blood, and should anyone try to mess with the royal family whether it be orc or human thief...we shall spill theirs!'' he finished his speech, holding his scarred left palm to show them all.

Godfree was always a talented speaker, speeches like that were half the reason why the Aincrad rebellion was a success.

''Orah!'' The other Knights shouted in agreement before holding up their scarred hands too.

''Wait!'' the voice of Speigal called from the castle. They all turned to see him running from the castle gate towards Kirito holding a sheath.

''You nearly forgot your sword!'' he huffed, handing his brother the weapon.

''Thank's Speigal'' Kirito thanked him as he strapped the sheath to his hip ''If we were to run into any danger on the way to the place where my life end's, I wouldn't want all these men to have all the fun'' he added sarcastically.

''Har har'' Speigal laughed with an equal amount of sarcasm ''So, when can we expect you back in Granzam brother?''

''I do not know Speigal'' Kirito shook his head ''Until king Oberon agrees to marry his daughter off to me, however long that takes. It could be days or weeks or maybe even mouths before I can return to Aincrad, if at all!'' he warned.

''I still would like you to come back to us'' Speigal said with a mope ''After all, as fathers eldest son, you are next in line for the steel throne''

''Well, I shall send a raven to you and father as soon as I arrive in Yggdrasil'' Kirito assured him ''Everything's gonna be fine, trust me''

Speigal looked up to him and held his arms out. Kirito rolled his eyes and stepped down from his horse to embrace his brother.

''Best of luck to you brother'' Speigal sobbed into his shoulder while Kirito patted his back ''I love you Kirito''

''Gay'' Kirito joked. Speigal snorted at this. This was a running joke since Kirito reached his teen years. Whenever Speigal told him that he loved him, he would call him that.

''Goodbye Speigal'' Kirito bro-fisted him before Speigal walked away from him towards the castle ''And Speigal, one more thing?''

Speigal turned his head to look back.

''I love you'' Kirito said as he climbed back into his horse. Speigal smirked, the moment was just perfect.

''Gay'' he joked back before walking away.

''Aha!'' Kirito coughed in surprise at his brothers unexpected comeback. The sort of cheered him up from his depressed state from being dragged into a loveless marriage ''Alright, lets go'' he ordered Godfree.

''Forward!'' Godfree lead the company out of the castle gates and into the town, where peasants and nobles alike all bowed and greeted the prince with kind words and praises as they left the capitol and down the stone path into the forest. Heathcliff watched them leave by his quarter's balcony.

''Good luck, my son'' he prayed for the future of Aincrad.

**A while later. Hopper Valley, Aincrad**

The ride to Hopper Valley was quite uneventful. When the reached the clearing of the gorge, Godfree held his fist up to stop the convoy. The five horses behind him stopped upon his command.

''I don't like this commander'' One of the Knights with short black hair and blue eyes said anxiously as he looked around at the rocky landscape ''Orc's are likely to ambush us here''

''I agree Fultz'' Godfree nodded ''We need to be sure of our surroundings in case we're attacked and need an escape route. Nautilus, scout ahead'' he ordered a Knight with decaying leaf hair and brown eyes.

''Yes sir'' he started to dismount his steed before Kuradeel stood before Godfree ''Commander, I beg to volunteer to scout this place''

Godfree raised an eyebrow ''Are you sure captain? It could be dangerous''

''Do not fret for me commander'' Kuradeel assured him with a sickening smile ''If I die, I die with honer by protecting the young prince'' he added before jogging on foot ahead of them an disappeared into the rocks.

''Alright, we'll rest here for thirty minutes'' Godfree announced ''If he's not back by then, we'll look for him. Dismount!'' he ordered, the three other knights plus Kirito got off their horses.

''Nautilus, guard our flank. Fultz, watch the rear. I shall guard the entance'' Godfree ordered him. Nautilus stood over behind the company while Godfree stood where Kuradeel ran off.

''Sanza, see if you can get a fire going. I'm feeling hungry'' Godfree told the knight with blonde hair and blue eyes.

''Yes commander'' he bowed ''We shall cook that deer sir Nautilus killed for us a few moments ago in the forest''

Before long, a fire was crackling away as the four knights and the prince gathered around for a lunch of roasted deer and water.

''Hum, I wonder where Kuradeel has gone too'' Godfree looked around for him ''He should've been back by now''

''Don't worry commander'' Fultz smiled ''He's not a fool. He know's how to wield a sword and hes not dead yet...at least in a manner of speaking that is'' he joked.

''Yeah, we'll try to save him some of the deer for when he returns'' Sanza chuckled as he held his piece of deer carcass over the fire. Kirito just absentmindedly twirled around his piece in hand while the knights laughed.

''Hey, your highness?'' Nautilus asked him ''Forgive my curiosity but, what's wrong with you? You look a little worse for ware and had not spoken since we left Granzam''

''It's nothing Nautilus'' Kirito mumbled.

''Don't worry about him Naut, he's just a little worried about the wedding with the elven princess'' Sanza assured his colleague ''I suppose a congratulations are in order sire. Does her father know about this arrangement?'' he asked.

''Father sent a raven for him last moon. He'll be expecting us'' Kirito answered. Sanza smiled cheekily ''So, I hear that princess Yuuki is the most beautiful girl in Alfheim. What do you think your grace?'' he asked. Kirito shook his head ''I don't really know what to expect. I don't even know what an elf look's like''

''I do'' Sanza said as he laid back onto the rock he was using as a chair ''I've seen elves before''

''You've seen an elf?'' Fultz asked his fellow knight. Sanza nodded ''What do they look like?''

''A lot like us mostly'' Sanza shrugged ''Only difference is their ears are pointer. Although, the one I saw many years ago was female. Not the princess exactly, but she was still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life'' he sighed as he remembered that moment '' So beautiful in fact, that I wanted to marry her myself but-'' he held up his scarred left palm ''I'm a Blood Oath Knight, I'm not allowed to marry. But anyway, if all elven maidens are more beautiful then ours back home and if princess Yuuki is the most beautiful girl among them even in their standards, then you should be thanking the gods for blessing you with her hand in marriage my lord. You're lucky'' Sanza smiled encouragingly.

Kirito huffed ''Lucky? Huh! Lucky I'm about to doom myself into a loveless marriage for the rest of my life? Don't make me laugh'' he shook his head ''And what if she dosen't like me? And who's to say if I'll even like her? My life is fucked'' he muttered, looking down in shame. Godfree placed his hand on his shoulder.

''Cheer up young prince'' he said ''I'm sure things'll turn out alright in the end. After all, this is for the greater good''

''Your probably fussing over nothing, my lord'' Fultz shrugged ''If she's as beautiful as they say, then I have no doubt you'll like her''

''Yeah, I'm certainly confident you'll like her! And who know's?'' Sanza stood up ''Maybe she'll even grow on to like y-'' he started to say when an arrow suddenly came out of nowhere and pierced his throat. Sanza choked on his blood before collapsing on the floor before dying.

''Sanza! No!'' Fultz shouted, mourning his fallen friend.

Godfree looked up to see a glimpse of an Orc archer that took cover behind a rock ''Orcs!'' he alerted ''It's an ambush! Draw weapons and protect the prince!'' he ordered.

The three remaining Knights drew their weapons and formed a square formation around Kirito, ready to repel any attackers that came near them. Kirito also drew his own black bladed sword in case any Orcs got through. Then the sound of battle cries came from the rocks and about ten Orcs in red and grey armour came charging towards them.

''Kill the pigskins! For the dark lord!'' one of them yelled before slashing at Godfree, who blocked his attack with his shield and swiftly chopped his head off with his Axe/Spear hybrid weapon.

Kirito parried an attack by an orc before stabbing in the chest with his sword and slicing off another's arm before decapitating him.

Fultz slashed an orc in the leg before stabbing it in the back and kicking its corpse away while Nautilus thrusted his sword into an Orcs chest.

''There's to many of them!'' Fultz shouted as he killed another orc by stabbing its stomach.

''Where's Kuradeel when I bloody need him!'' Godfree shouted in frustration as he cleaved an orc in half with his axe before spearing another through the heart with the bladed end of his axe.

Little did they know, an orc with a weird skull of an unknown creature on it's head and mysterious bones for chest armour was crawling behind Fultz before leaping on his back, pushing down on the floor and sat on top of his chest.

''Get of me you filthy animal!'' he yelled, trying to knock the orc off before the orc growled and unsheathed little blades from his boney gauntlets. The orc roared before it started slashing away at Fult'z chest with it's improvised claws, blood and flesh could be seen flying as Fultz screamed and yelled in pain.

''Help me! Get him of me!'' He yelled while blood leaked from his mouth. Nautilus witnessed Fultz's struggle with the feral orc before he died of blood loss.

''Fultz!'' he yelled before charging at the orc sword in hand. The orc shot his head up and slashed the knight in the face over his left eye.

''Arggah! My eye!'' Nautilus screamed as he clutched his face and fell to the ground.

Kirito noticed the cry and ran over the confront the orc.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the prince of Aincrad himself!'' the Orc chimed in a mocking sing-song tone ''Upset that I killed your little friend? Don't worry, you'll join him soon enough I reckon!'' he said before charging at Kirito before Godfree bash him out of the way with his shield, knocking over onto the floor. Kirito looked around an saw the other orcs have been defeated.

''Thanks commander'' he thanked him. Godfree nodded and they both turned to see that the feral orc and already fled.

''Where did he go?'' Kirito looked around him, ready to fight in case he jumped out.

''Stay behind me my lord'' Godfree said.

In the rocky landscape, the same archer that killed Sanza took aim and was just about to shoot Kirito when Kuradeel stabbed him from behind in the throat with a dagger.

''That's for failing the dark lord'' he whispered into the orcs ear before he let him fall to the ground before pretending to run back to them, sword in hand ''My lord! What in the god's names happened here?!'' he asked Kirito and Godfree in fake shock as he looked around at the fallen bodies of orcs and two of his knights.

''We were ambushed by an orc war party'' Kirito informed him as he sheathed his sword ''We held them back but our companies devastated''

''Sanza and Fultz are both dead'' Godfree informed him as he sheathed his axe.

''What about Nautilus?'' Kuradeel asked with concern. A low groan came from were said knight was as he slowly rose up in a wobble.

''Nautilus!'' Kirito ran up to tend to the soldier, he carried him up by his shoulder and saw a large gash over his left eye, half blinding him. Blood still leaked from his wound in his eye socket.

''He's injured'' Godfree said as he reached into his saddlebag on his horse and pulled out some Moss and a small bottle of clear liquid.

''Here, this should help with the bleeding'' he soaked the moss in the disinfectant and applied it over Nautilus's eye socket, earning a grunt of pain from the knight ''Ahh! Bloody hell''

''Are you okay sir Nautilus?'' Kirito asked him in worry ''That looks like a pretty nasty head-wound''

''Tis only a scratch my lord'' Nautilus replied with a nod ''I can still walk and fight your honer'' he added as Godfree wrapped the moss around his head, making an improvised eye-patch for him. Nautilus stood up ''I'm still ready to die protecting the crown. Even with half my vision cloaked, the gods may bless me with another eye and my spirit shall never waver!'' he proudly smiled.

''Good'' Godfree nodded in pride ''Your bravery is commendable dear knight. Now come on, lets move before more of these Orcs turn up. We still need to make it to The Red Gate before sunset. We'll give our boys a proper burial there'' he added with a remorseful expression as he approached Sanza and knelt down beside his corpse.

''_Requiescat in pace, frater meus_(Latin translation: Rest in peace, my brother)'' he closed the dead knights eyes before doing the same for Fultz while Kirito, Kuradeel and Nautilus lowered their heads in respect before they removed the arrow in Sanza's throat and wrapping their bodies in their own red cloaks and placing them on the back of their horses before mounting them and following Godfree out of the valley and back on the stone road.

''Whatever that orc was, he'll pay dearly for what he's done. I swear on it'' Kirito thought with an angry frown as he rode beside Nautilus in case he needed help guiding his steed with one eye, dispite his claims that he was okay and that he didn't need help.

''I need to marry princess Yuuki...for Aincrad's sake. The dark lord must not win this war''

**End of chapter 2! Stick around for chapter 3! Don't forget to favorite and follow! Until next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	3. The Red Gate

**Here I am once more with another chapter to this amazing story! I hope you all are enjoying it. Read and enjoy!xxxooo**

**The Red Gate, Aincradian stronghold on the Alfheimian border. 80th day of summer, 30th year of Heathcliff's rein**

Godfree lead his remaining knights and Kirito down a hill where they could see a large, stone fort in the distance.

''There it is lads, The Red Gate'' he announced before the group rode down the stone path, across the fields and approached the fort's gate. A scout overseeing the top of the wall saw the four horsemen coming.

''It's commander Godfree! And prince Kirito too!'' he called down to the gatekeeper ''Open the gate!''

With that, the wooden doors of the fortress opened allowing the four men into the courtyard, where they saw many Aincradian soldiers in red and black armour with the Aincrad's nation sigil( A red christian cross with a golden outline) on the chest armour patrolling around the grounds and bringing in supplies on wheelbarrows.

The group hitched their horse's on a post next to the gate and Kuradeel and Godfree carried the covered dead bodies of Sanza and Fultz over their shoulders. Kirito was helping Nautilus walk around while the latter groaned in pain from the wound he received from an earlier battle.

''Just hang in there Naut, you'll be okay'' Kirito assured him.

''I do not need your help!'' Nautilus snapped, throwing Kirito's hand off of his shoulder. He then sighed ''Apologizes my lord, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds! I'm sorry'' he apologized with a bow.

''It's okay sir knight'' Kirito shook his head ''Don't fret over it''

''Commander!'' called a tall solider with spiky red hair and hazel eyes. He supported a little beard around his chin and wore a red bandanna around his forehead. He ran to the group towards Godfree and stopped in front of them.

''Captain Klein of The Red Gate, reporting for duty sir!'' He saluted them, he then looked to Kirito and gasped ''Your grace!'' he bowed in respect.

''Good to see you captain'' Godfree nodded ''Anything interesting happen here since last time?''

''Nothing much. Tis been quiet here these past few suns'' Klein shrugged ''A hunting party ran into a pack of wild Caragors this morning down in the forests west of here but nobody got hurt''

''Good, good'' Godfree nodded ''If only I could say the same for us'' he pointed to the two covered bodies and towards Nautilus. Klein's mouth stood open in shock and horror.

''W-what in the names of the gods happened out there?'' he asked.

''We were ambushed by an Orc raiding party down at Hopper Valley on the way down here'' Kuradeel explained.

''We held them back but we lost two of our men and Nautilus is badly injured, as you can plainly see'' Kirito added while Klein examined the two bodies and looked over to Nautilus's makeshift eye-patch, covering his severed eye.

''Orc's?! In the valley?!'' Klein repeated in shock ''But that's impossible. How could a group of orcs that small cross the Watchtower in the north?''

''That is beyond me captain'' Godfree shook his head ''Though I suspect they could have had help from the dark lord or one of his generals''

''Well, leave those bodies over there and bring Nautilus inside. My men will deal with them'' Klein instructed them while pointing to a pile by the stables ''We'll take him to Sachi, our fort's maester. She'll know what to do'' he added as Godfree and Kuradeel dropped the dead bodies onto the pile before the four followed Klein into a small hut inside the courtyard with Kirito holding Nautilus steady as they entered.

On the inside of the hut, they saw glass jars and vials neatly laid out on display on the wooden shelves around the walls, each one containing a different colored liquid or little fargments of plants. In the center of the room stood a large, bloodstained stone table with a smaller wooden table and stool beside it.

''Maester Sachi!'' Klein called out. A moment later, a women with shoulder length light black hair and turquoise eyes and wearing a brown robe that covered most of her body entered the room via the opposite door, she smiled warmly upon meeting the group.

''Good evening captain'' he lowered her head in a form of greeting to the solider. She then turned her gaze to Kirito.

''Your grace!'' she bowed humbly '''It is an honer to be in your presence, young prince''

''I'd greatly appreciate it if we curt the formalities short, Ms Sachi'' Kirito replied.

''If it so pleases you my lord'' Sachi nodded ''Now, how can I be of service?''

''We have a wounded Blood Oath Knight'' Godfree introduced her to Nautilus. Sachi gazed at his face for a moment '' A wounded Blood Oath Knight? Not very often we get a wounded Blood Oath Knight around here...Very well, set him down here and I'll see what I can do'' she instructed him to set the wounded man down on the table on his back. Sachi then sat down on the stool beside him.

''Alright, lets have a look at it'' she opened the handmade eyepatch to see the wound up close. She saw the dried up blood around the socket and on the claw marks up the left side of his face. She hummed as she closely examined the wounds.

''Very peculiar'' she mused before putting on a pair of cowhide gloves and scooping up some of the dry blood, she sniffed it ''Interesting''

''What's interesting?'' Kirito asked while the others listened closely.

''The wounds around his face are similar to that of a Caragor or Matron ghul attack. How exactly did he gain these wounds?'' she asked.

''He was struck by the face by an Orc who was...different then the others we've encountered before'' Godfree recalled ''He was faster and wore these...beast bones as body armour''

''He also bared retractable claws around his wrist's'' Kirito added.

''He Killed Fultz'' Nautilus groaned in pain ''He killed my brother! If I see that little demon again I'll-Ah bloody hell's!'' he clutched his wound as Sachi tended to him.

''You must be calm sir knight'' she cooed ''Or you'll cause internal bleeding of the brain and we wouldn't want that'' she warned before turning to the rest of the group ''I've also detected trace's of a poison called 'Wolfsbane''' she continued ''Tis a rare poison in this land. More commonly found in the Dark Territories'' she added as she walked over to the shelves full of medicines.

''Poison?!'' Kuradeel asked with wide eyes ''B-but can you heal him?''

Sachi chuckled slightly ''Of course I can, I've encountered wolfsbane before my lord and the amount I found on his blood is a very small dose. Not enough to kill a man'''' she said as she fumbled around the glass bottles and vials ''It may be rare in Aincrad but that doesn't mean it's unheard off'' she added and picked up a bottle of clear, green liquid. She brought it to the wooden table and mixed it in a stone mortar with a small brush.

''Here'' she said as she started brushing Nautilus's wound with the green substance. He grunted and cursed in pain while she did it ''This essence of Asphidol will clean your wound and ease the pain...However, the damage done to the eye is irreversible. He shall never see through that eye again, I'm afraid'' she lowered her head in sympathy ''As for the poison-'' she got up and opened a draw to pull out a small wooden box. She opened it to revel a few little brown balls inside. She took one out and brought it to Nautilus.

''What is that?'' he asked as she sat down beside him.

''A bezoar'' she replied ''A curious little stone found in a goat's stomach. An effective antidote against most poisons in the four kingdoms. Now open up'' she instructed the wounded knight before her. Nautilus slowly opened his mouth and Sachi put the stone on his tongue.

''Now swallow'' she said. Nautilus did as was told and coughed slightly afterwards.

''How do you feel?'' Sachi asked.

''Better'' Nautilus smiled gratefully ''Much better''

Sachi then took out a normal black eye-patch used it to replace the makeshift one. Nautlius sat up straight and looked around.

''Thank you maester'' he nodded.

''Can you walk?'' Sachi asked. Nautilus got of the table and rolled his shoulders, enticing a pop from his muscles ''Yeah'' he smiled.

''Great'' Godfree smiled ''Then you're able to continue our mission with us''

Nautilus turned to the rest of the knights and Kirito before nodding in confirmation. They then walked out of the hut after thanking Sachi for her services, which she gladly replied with a 'You're very much welcome'.

''Now, we must prepare a traditional sendoff for Sanza and Fultz'' Kirito stated.

''I'll gather the troops'' Klein announced before leaving the group.

**A few moment's later**

It was now dusk, and every solider in the fortress was gathered in the center of the courtyard to pay their respect's to the two fallen Blood Oath Knights. Sanza and Fultz's dead bodies were being placed in a freshly dug hole in the ground by Kuradeel and Klein before a soilder dropped a torch down it, setting the hole aflame.

Godfree took center stage as they watched the bodies burn ''This morning, we left the capitol with four of the best Blood Oath Knights under my command. We've now lost half of them today. Me, Kuradeel and Nautilus are all that's standing between danger and the future of Aincrad now. I won't try to sweeten the situation with honeyed words men, they're loss is catastrophic to say the least. But we've been down this particular black cave before and we've always found a way out, torch or no torch. I see no reason to change that policy now! These men died protecting the crown, like in the vows they made the day they slashed their hands, as will we all. For Aincrad!'' he held his fist up.

''For Aincrad!'' the soldiers roared in inspiration.

''Now, we must head to the gathering hall and honer their memory'' Godfree announced ''We shall sacrifice a bull and drink our finest wine tonight and recall their heroic deeds to the crown!''

Before long, everyone was gathered in the fort's great hall for a bounteous feast, with Kirito seated between Godfree and Klein and Kuradeel and Nautilus opposite them as they feasted on roasted beef and wine. The fort's garrison soldiers all ate, drank, laughed and sung in honer of the fallen knights while Kirito and his companions where in deep conversation with Klein.

''Forgive me my lord, but what exactly has brought you out here?'' Klein asked Kirito.

''I've been tasked by my father to travel to the kingdom of Alfheim, in order to meet with the king and queen elves'' he explained as he sipped some wine from his cup.

''But how? King Oberon looks at us humans like horseshit'' Klein asked after the initial shock upon hearing the news.

''We've received reports from The Watchtower that the dark lord Vector is planning a conquest march across the four kingdoms with his orc armies in tow'' Kuradeel informed him ''We need the elven armies support in the battles that lie ahead and the only way to gain such support is to broker a military alliance with King Oberon'' he finished before tucking in to some roasted beef.

''And how does the king plan on doing so? If Oberon loathes the humans, how can he possibly hope to gain his affiliation?'' Klein asked.

Godfree smiled ''Prince Kirito is to marry the elven princess Yuuki. An alliance bound in matrimony'' he replied. Klein spat his wine over the table ''A royal marriage?!''

Kirito nodded ''Although, not by choice but for the greater good. We ride for Yggdrasil tomorrow morning''

''You mean you ride for Yggdrisal'' Nautilus spoke in a depressed tone ''I'll probably be sent back to Granzam for early retirement'' he added looking down.

''What makes you think that sir knight?'' Godfree asked ''I didn't recalled dismissing you''

''I've lost vision in my left eye, my lord'' Nautilus pointed out.

''And what of it? With the right concentration and perseverance, even a half blind man can fight!'' Godfree encouraged ''Why, back during the Aincradian rebellion we had a solider with a wooden leg and he fought just as well as any other solider!'' He recalled ''Dead now, but by the gods, he was a great man'' he added before drinking his wine.

''So, my liege'' Klein turned back to Kirito ''Have you met the princess yet? Does her parents know about this royal affair?''

''Father sent a raven for them yesterday night, I suspect that they'll be expecting me. And no, I've never even seen an elf let alone the princess herself!'' Kirito said ''But I'm told that she is the most beautiful girl in Alfheim. Before Sanza died, he told me that he saw an elf maiden years ago and that he was as he put it, the most beautiful woman he'd ever set eyes on. This woman in question was not the princess however''

Klein smirked ''Well, if she's really as beautiful as they say then you should consider yourself the luckiest man in the four kingdoms!'' he said happily.

''As I said, we've not met before'' Kirito said ''Who's to say if I'll even like her or if she'll even like me...I also grow weary of how she might be feeling about this whole ordeal. I bet she's just as fucking miserable about it as I am''

**Meanwhile at the Alne palace of Yggdrasil, Alfheim**

An elf in a maid costume and with pink hair and eyes walked down the torch lit corridors of the Alne palace until she reached a single wooden door. She knocked on it three times.

''Your grace!'' she called ''Dinner is served in the great hall''

No one answered. She knocked again.

''Your highness?'' she called before he slowly pushed the door to see if it was locked, which it wasn't. She poked her head around to see if anyone was it. She entered the lovely decorated room and looked around.

''Princess Yuuki? Are you here?'' she called whilst a figure was creeping up behind her, arms extented.

''Boo!'' a soft female voice shouted abruptly from behind the maid. She screamed in fright as she turned around to see a young elven girl with long, purple hair and crimson eyes. She also wore a bottleblue violet tunic and a windswept skirt of the same color. Not something a princess would normally wear.

''Oh, you scared me your grace!'' the maid sighed, recovering from her sudden shock. The young princess just giggled childishly ''Gotcha'' she said with a fist pump ''So whatcha want Lizzy?''

''Oh please your grace, I would greatly appreciate it if you would refer to me by my real name, Lizbeth'' the maid bowed politely.

''I'm the princess'' Yuuki folded her arms ''I can call you whatever I please'' she stuck her tongue out briefly.

''Of course. Anyway, dinner is ready'' Lizbeth informed her ''The king and queen are already waiting for you in the great hall, they'll expect you down there'' she added before taking her leave.

King Oberon and queen Sakuya, or as Yuuki calls them; mom and dad.

Yuuki groaned ''I guess I should head down there then. Don't want daddy to blow another gasket'' she rolled her eyes before exiting her room and ran down the hallways and slid down the banister on a flight of stairs to the great hall, a wide smile plastered on her face all the way until she reached the archway to the great hall.

''Yuuki!'' a male voice boomed she came into view of the great hall. On the end of the table sat a man in emerald green robes with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. A short golden crown rested upon his head. On the chair by his left side sat a pretty woman with dark green hair that almost reached the floor along with almond colored eyes and she also wore a green kimono robe and a grey half cape on her back. A thin, silver crown rested around her forehead. They both stared at their daughter with a stern expression.

''A princess does not run around her palace hallways'' Oberon lectured his daughter.

''Sorry father'' Yuuki bowed in apology before taking her seat on the kings right hand side.

''And your late too. A princess is never late for her royal duties, not even for mealtimes'' he added.

''Sorry again father'' she nodded.

''So Yuuki'' Sakuya asked politely ''How were your class's today?''

''Oh can't complain mom'' Yuuki replied ''I nearly fell asleep during Sigurd's lecture on politics today, but I managed to keep my eyes open''

''Nearly fell asleep?'' Oberon asked ''My dear daughter, these lessons are extremely important for a woman of your structure, no matter how tiresome they may be you must remain attentive at all times and sit up straight at the table! A princess does not slouch'' he addressed her poor table posture. She immediately sat up straight.

''Sorry father'' Yuuki nodded before the servants brought out the sliver dishes of many different foods and set them on the table before them. They then poured wine into their goblets before leaving back to the kitchens.

''This look's yummy'' Yuuki complimented before she started eating. The family sat and ate in silence until a boy in green robes with short green hair and eyes came running inside, holding a scroll of parchment in hand.

''Your majesty'' he bowed before the king and held out the scroll to him ''A message for you, my liege''

''Thank you Recon, that will be all'' Oberon dismissed him. The boy bowed respectfully and left without another word before unfurled the scroll and read the message inside. His expression slowly became more and more disturbed as he read down the lines. His wife and daughter noticed his look.

''What is it, my love?'' Sakuya asked her husband.

''I bet it's another recruitment report from Eugene'' Yuuki snuffed ''Two words about it, Bor-ing'' she added as Oberon finished reading. He set the scroll down and breathed.

''My dear family'' he started.

''Yes father?'' Yuuki asked.

''What is it?'' Sakuya asked before Oberon begun ''A raven just arrived, from the human kingdom of Aincrad in the west'' he frowned upon mentioning the species he hates dearly ''Apparently, one of their forts on the border of the Dark Territories has reported a great influx of Orc activity around the area''

''Orcs? Eww gross'' Yuuki shook her head in disgust before Oberon continued ''They fear that the dark lord Vector is plotting to amass an army to lay waste to the four kingdoms and bring apon a thousand years of darkness and suffering in it's wake''

''Our troops are no strangers to Orc kind'' Sakuya pointed out ''Our city is all but impregnable, and we have double their archers''

Oberon shook his head ''Their king Heathcliff also stated that the number seen by the scouts are larger then anything we've previously encountered. The dark lords power grows immensely in the far north, even the most purest of souls can fall victim to his corruption''

''What can we do, father?'' Yuuki asked.

Oberon turned to Sakuya and whispered something in ear, she gasped in shock as he continued his whisper until even she started smiling, she nodded before Oberon turned to Yuuki, who was trying to listen in on their conversation but couldn't hear their whispers.

''Yuuki'' Oberon said and turned to his wife ''We have something to discuss with you'' he said as Yuuki listened ''These are dark times that approach us, the crown must forge new alliances. You are aware of what the dark lord is capable of and of what fates befall his enemies, you've read the books. The humans are just now becoming aware of its vulnerability against him, they will try and throw offers at me in order to suade us over to their cause''

''And you'll refuse them, I presume?'' Yuuki asked.

''No'' Oberon nodded ''Nothing will be refused, even an offer as such as I'm about to reveal to you...You are to be betrothed to the human prince'' he raveled. Yuuki's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets **''What?!''**

''Aincrad is sending their eldest prince to the kingdom to extend the hand of marriage to you'' Sakuya said ''In order to seal this union between our two kingdoms and strengthen our military capabilities for the upcoming war with the Orcs and the dark lord. He shall arrive here tomorrow at noon and will be put through the ancient royal wedding trials before the ceremony''

''B-but, but really? Marriage?'' Yuuki stuttered in shock and horror ''I've never even seen a human up close, let alone the prince himself! A-and what if I don't like him? What if he comes here and he's snobbish and greedy?''

'''Liking' has nothing to do with it'' Oberon said ''This is a matter of duty. If the dark lord succeeds in his conquest, everything good about the four kingdoms will cease to exist. You're going to marry the human prince by the end of summer. You have to, for the good of the elven realm and its people''

''And what if I refuse?'' Yuuki stood up from her seat.

''You will not!'' Oberon shouted standing up to tower over her ''A princess does whatever is necessary to protect her kingdom, marriages included...Even if it goes against my better judgement'' he finished before turning to walk away with Sakuya following suit. Yuuki frowned in anger.

''And I suppose a princess just does whatever the king tells her to do then!'' she shouted.

''A princess does not raise her voice!'' Oberon turned on his heels back to her ''You are my daughter and you will do as I bid without objection! That means you will marry the human prince whether you like it or not! Am I understood?'' he snapped.

Yuuki's eyes begun to water and her lips wobbled before she quickly turned away sobbing as she ran out of the great hall.

Oberon sighed in remorse for his outburst. Part of him wanted to call her back just so he and comfort her, but he knew that she wouldn't learn if he did. When she was a child, he was more supportive and caring towards her, but as time past he became more demanding of her and tried to rush her to amount to her royal title and take responsibility. Forcing her to do lessons in table manners, politics, ballroom dancing, gracefulness and tolerance...The same kind of preparations for the throne his father did for him.

''Was I too harsh on her?'' he asked his wife. Sakuya held her finger up on her chin for a moment.

''On a scale of one to ten, how honest to you want me to be?'' she asked.

''Ten'' he answered.

''Then yes'' she replied. Oberon sighed and shook his head in response. Sakuya wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Be patient with her, my love" she cooed in his ear softly "Remember, she's still only a child"

"She's sixteen years old" Oberon faced her "Child or not, she needs to learn to value the needs of the kingdom and the safety of it's people above her own. She is the sole heir to the elven kingdom and if she continues this immature and irresponsible behavior as a princess then she'll never progress as a queen"

Sakuya lowered her head and Oberon cupped his hands under her chin "This is what we've been training her for her entire life. The future of the four kingdoms will be determined within the next few days. We could either establish a legacy that will last a thousand years, or we could crumble into all but dust without a name...This marriage between our species's is crucial to the fate of our realm. The world needs our daughter to become the woman she was always mean't to be. Not next year, not tomorrow...now. One day, when she sits on the throne in our place, she'll understand why we put her though all this hardship" He assured his wife.

Yuuki burst into her room and flopped herself on the bed with a pillow covering her face, muffling the cries she made after having her fate decided for her. A knock suddenly sounded off on her door.

''Go away father!'' she shouted in distraught.

''It's only me, your highness'' Lizbeth replied from behind the door.

Yuuki breathed at the realization that she'd just verbally assaulted her lady in waiting and her best friend on accident.

''Oh sorry Lizzy! Come in, its unlocked'' she said. The door opened and lizbeth came in and shut the door behind her. Her face dropped when she noticed her friend in a mess.

''Whatever seems to be the problem, your grace?'' she asked. Yuuki sniffed and dried her eyes before she spoke ''Father's gonna marry me off to a guy I've never met before!'' she informed her.

''Marry you? To whom?'' Lizbeth asked as she sat of the bed beside Yuuki.

''I don't know, some sort of prince from Aincrad'' Yuuki rested her head on her palm glumly.

''Aincrad? The human kingdom in the west?'' Lizbeth asked with widened eyes. Yuuki nodded ''But why? I thought the king hates humans''

''Exactly! Which makes the situation harder for me to understand!'' Yuuki moaned ''Anyway, I have to marry this guy because of some stupid war''

''A war?'' Lizbeth asked before she smirked ''Gee, if a wedding was all it took to stop a war then they should have asked me to marry this prince first'' she joked.

''Lizzy! Now's not the time for jokes!'' Yuuki groaned in frustration.

''Okay, okay. I'll admit it wasn't my best but-'' Lizbeth chuckled.

''It's the fools job to make me laugh'' Yuuki said coldly.

''Should I send for him then?'' Lizbeth offered coyly. Yuuki shook her head ''Nah, I'm not in the mood. I don't think anything he can do or say'll make me feel any better about this''

''Listen'' Lizbeth took her hand in hers ''I'm sure the king and queen are only doing this for your own good. Now, I'm not saying what they're doing is right, but they aren't going to be in your life forever and they just want to see to it that you're taken care of after they pass'' she attempted to assure her.

''Lizzy, when will you understand?'' Yuuki spoke ''They've never let me do a thing by myself. I'm not even allowed to go outside the palace walls without guards around me. Everyday I have to take those stupid lessons by fathers advisers and friends in the nobility! You're the only friend I've ever had since childhood''

''But Yuuki, you're a princess! You have duties, responsibilities and expectations from the kingdom to succeed your parents'' Lizbeth said. Yuuki frowned ''If being a princess means I have to marry someone who I'm not in love with, then maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!'' she took off her silver tiara and threw it on the bed in frustration and looked away.

Lizbeth sighed in acceptance. At least she tried to help ''Well, I suppose I'd better be getting back to work. Good night, your highness'' she bowed before leaving the room.

Yuuki looked back to the door and put her face in her hands ''This is so unfair. How can they do this to me?'' she cried before eventually falling asleep on her bed.

''I guess my life end's tomorrow'' was her last thought before residing to fate and closing her eyes.

Little did she know however, was her life was only just beginning.

**End of chapter 3! Sorry this took longer then It needed to to make, had an unfortunate spat of the dreaded writers block and also family matters that were out of my control. Anyway, more chapters are to come. I hope you're enjoying this story and I'll see you again soon! Don't forget to favorite, follow and review this story! Until next time, cheerio!xxxooo**


	4. Raz the Crippler

**God! Has it been really all that time since I've uploaded anything? Damned medical issues and writers block! If only I could get these drafts done sooner. Anyway, here's another chapter, Read and enjoy!xxxooo **

**Somewhere outside of Yggdrasil, Alfheim.** **81st day of summer, 30th year of Heathcliff's rein. **

Kirito and his fellow knights rode along the dirt trail along the lush forest's of the Alfheim countryside with Godfree leading, Kirito behind him and Nautilus and Kuradeel following him from behind. Kirito couldn't help himself but to smile as he occasionally gazed up at the towering treetops that nearly blocked out the sun and down at the many multicolored flowers that littered the leagues of grass as far as the eye could see.

''So, this is Alfheim'' he spoke at one point during their ride ''It's beautiful'' he commented.

''Yes'' Godfree nodded ''I've read about how beautiful the elven country is many times. But they've seemed to fail in capturing it's actual beauty''

''And to think, the dark lord wants to destroy all of this'' Nautilus spoke as he took in the beauty of the forestry around them. Even though now half-blind, he too felt a swelling emotion of joy and amazement ''I do not understand why he would want such a thing''

''The dark lords motives for his onslaught are unclear even to the wisest of men'' Kuradeel said as the others listened ''A being who shudder's at the mere mention of peace and love. One who see's such things as chaotic and a poison to the land. He has a goal to remodel the four kingdoms in his own image''

''How did you figure that out sir knight?'' Kirito asked him with a puzzled frown. Kuradeel darted his eyes around briefly ''An educated guess, my liege'' he replied.

''Still, we cannot be distracted by this forest's splendor'' Godfree frowned ''We still have a mission to complete. We must reach Yggdrasil by noon''

''Then I suggest we press on'' Kirito ordered ''Mustn't keep the elven king waiting''

The group rode forward in silence for a few more moment's before they heard a distant chorus of grunts and cheers coming from the woods. Godfree held his fist up to halt the convoy.

''What is that sound?'' he asked while looking around the area while the rest stood ready in case a fight were to break out.

''Sound's like Orcs'' Kuradeel suggested.

''Oh, not another ambush'' Nautilus moaned ''We can't afford to lose more men''

''No, hold it'' Kirito said as he listened ''That's not your ordinary war party chant...sounds more like a fest or a gathering of sorts''

''There must be an encampment nearby then'' Godfree put together in his mind ''Dismount. We'll have to clear this one out. It's too much of a risk to have Orcs running around this close to the elven capital'' he added as he and the other quickly dismounted their horses.

''But what of the deadline?'' Kuradeel asked '' If we attack them now, we'll be late for our own gathering with the elven royal family''

''Then I suggest to do this quickly then, sir knight'' Godfree replied with a cold tone. Kuradeel only nodded.

''Yes sir'' he said before Godfree lead them into the forest and across the thickets. The sounds of crunching footsteps and snapping twigs could be heard as the walked along the woodlands. They all knelt down and hid in some bushes as soon as they reached a clearing. There, about ten orcs were gathered around an orc in full body armor, wielding a large, think bladed black sword. However, the group saw another Orc with light brown skin and yellow eyes wearing only a dirty white man-skirt bound by his legs and arms to a stone with his head sticking out beside the sword wielding Orc.

''It's an execution'' Kirito whispered ''They're gonna kill that Orc?''

''You are all pathetic traitors!'' The captive Orc yelled angrily ''Spineless cowards! When I break free from these chains, I'll rip open all your stomachs open and strangle you'll with your own guts!'' he threatened. The leader orc slapped him hard on the cheek to silence him ''Silence, dishonored one!'' he snapped ''Or I'll cut out your tongue, so that you'll speak no more even in death!'' he added before turning towards the crowd ''Fellow orc-kind! Today, we're here to witness more then a mere execution. We are here to deliver a message to any who dishonor's the Orc way of life! This Orc here once served under the heel of the dark lord, now he stand's here, dishonored and exiled from his kind. Now, he pay's for his deception!'' the Orc finished before turning to the captive Orc and brandished his sword to him.

''Dishonored?'' Nautilus whispered ''How can an Orc dishonor the dark lord?''

''I do not know, dear knight'' Kirito shrugged ''But only one way to find out'' he added before unsheathing his sword. The other knights saw him and looked surprised ''My liege, what are you doing?'' Kuradeel asked in surprise.

''We have to save that Orc's life'' Kirito revealed ''Maybe he can give us some information on the dark lord's movements''

''But Kirito-'' Godfree protested.

''That's an order, commander'' Kirito spat coldly at him. Godfree stood in shock before nodding and unsheathing his weapon and just before the Orc was about to cut his prisoners head off yelled-

''Charge! For Aincrad!''

Godfree speared through an Orcs chest with his Axe/spear weapon before uppercutting another and decapitating another's head off with a quick swing of his weapons Axe-blade. Another orc tried to attack from behind but Godfree stabbed him through the chest with his weapons spear end.

Kirito hacked an Orcs arm of before stabbing him in the chest and slashing down another's shoulder-blade before jabbing his sword into another orcs's throat.

Kuradeel threw a dagger into an Orc's back before countering another's attack with a quick decapitation and then slicing another's legs off and stabbing him in the back while he was on the floor.

Nautilus rushed toward the captive Orc watching the brawl.

''Pigskins?'' he asked in surprise ''What are you doing out here?''

Regrettably, saving your arse'' Nautilus answered before lifting his sword to strike the chains off the Orc before he was tackled to the ground by the leader Orc.

All pigskins will die for the glory of the dark lord'' he chanted as he begun to choke the blood oath knight (What is it with me and writing in my stories that everyone choke's Eiji?) before the Captive Orc somehow broke free from his confinement and pulled the leader Orc off of him and used his bare hand to punch right through his armor and tear out a pile of guts from his stomach. The Leader groaned in pain and fell to his knees while the Orc wrapped the intestines around his throat and strangled him to death with them.

''Told ya'' The Orc said proudly while the others turned their weapons on him ''Whoa, whoa, easy pigskins. You don't wanna be doing whatever you're planning on doing''

''And why should we do that Orc?'' Godfree asked with a huff.

''Because I've killed hundreds-no, thousands of tarks before'' he started bragging ''I've burned down entire villages for the dark lord, I've conquered cities and looted many great halls! I am the greatest Orc warrior in Vectors army! Or I was anyway'' he added with a grunt of distaste.

''And yet, you were chained up and were about to be executed'' Kirito chuckled in amusement. The Orc widened his eyes ''Oh that? Nah, that was all just a ruse mate. I could've broken free of those chains anytime. I bet you I couldn't taken them all on myself!'' he smiled.

''Sure. Wait, you 'were' the greatest warrior in Vectors army?'' Nautilus recalled the Orc's previous statement ''But not now?''

''No'' The Orc shook his head ''I was the overlord of the Dark territories. I served under the dark lord directly in his inner council for nine years until I was defeated in a duel by Norsko, but I knew he bloody cheated!'' the Orc revealed ''The humiliation I endured after that! I called him out over it, and the dark lord decided to make an example of me for the trouble'' he pointed to his dead executioner ''Now, any servant of the dark lord is no friend of mine!''

''Who is this Norsko, Orc?'' Kirito asked him.

''Norsko the unbreakable'' he replied ''The newly appointed overlord of the Dark Territories and member of the dark lords inner council. He earned his title due to his rumored to be unbreakable shield. Shagga the Untameable, his bodyguard and personal assassin is a real bugger if you ask me...I'm Raz by the way, Raz the Crippler, at your service'' he introduced himself.

Kirito bowed slightly ''I am prince Kirito, eldest son of Heathcliff, heir to the steel throne of Ain-'' he then raised an eyebrow in realization '''At my service?'' he asked.

''Well, I imagine so'' Raz shrugged ''I mean, It's part of the life debt after all''

''Life debt?'' Kirito asked.

''What, you don't know?'' Raz asked in surprise. The other Knights nodded ''A life debt is an ancient law that the Orcs value. If an Orc's life is saved by another being, including pigskins, then that Orc is obliged to servitude and care of their savoir'' he then bowed before Kirito, much to his surprise and shock ''From this day forward, I'm your humble servant, your shadow, your hand in battle. None shall get to you without my say so!'' he vowed with pride.

''Huh, guess I'm stuck with an Orc following me around now'' Kirito mused sarcastically ''This week just keep getting better and better...Very well, you can join us'' he announced. Raz rose up and smile ''Great, so where to know?'' he asked.

''My liege'' Kuradeel spoke towards Kirito ''Forgive me, but I don't think it's wise to bring an Orc with us to the Alfheim capital. Elves are said to be a very proud race, easy to offend. Bringing an Orc along might anger their king'' he warned. Raz heard the discussion.

''Oh, you wanna get the Yggdrasil?'' he asked.

''You know of the elven capitol city of Alfheim?'' Godfree asked him.

''Yep'' Raz nodded ''I even know of a shortcut'' he revealed.

''A shortcut?'' Kuradeel asked.

''Is there a parrot around here?'' Raz joked ''Yes a shortcut. Just through that thicket and down the hill and you should be able to see the city from there'' he instructed while pointing behind him ''I'm pretty sure'' he added.

''Well then'' Nautilus sheathed his sword ''Why don't you lead the way, Orc?''

''I have a name, ya know'' Raz said with a slight roll of his eyes.

''Naut, bring the horse's back here'' Kirito ordered him ''Raz here'll lead us to the capitol on foot''

''Right-O boss'' Raz nodded as Nautilus left to bring the horses. During his absence, Raz picked up the large sword that his executioner left on the ground and marveled the weapon ''Ain't gonna be needing that anymore eh? Ya miserable piece of caragor shrak'' he kicked the dead Orc and sheathed his weapon in his man-skirt and left back to the group.

''So Raz, er-'' Kirito spoke to break the silence ''These life debts of yours, how long exactly to they last?''

''Until either one of us dies'' Raz replied casually as if it was a normal everyday question ''But with me by your side, I doubt that will ever be a problem.'' he added proudly

''Right'' Kirito huffed as Nautilus came back from the treeline on his own horse and leading the other three horse's behind him. The young prince and his knights all mounted their own steeds. However, Godfree held his axe blade under Raz's chin.

''Do not make us regret sparing your life, Raz'' Godfree threatened the Orc with a cold stare.

''Trust me, you won't'' Raz nodded reassuringly as he lowered the blade with his wort-ridden finger ''I haven't steered you wrong yet, haven't I?''

''Very well, lead on Raz'' Godfree ordered his new Orc guide. Raz then started walking ahead of the convoy out of the clearing and back into the treeline to find Yggdrasil.

**Meanwhile, In the Dark Territories **

Many Orcs in full body armor were chanting and yelling battle cries as they trained for the upcoming conquest while others worked tirelessly in the refineries. Smithing weapons and armor for the soldiers as the large stone chimneys emitted smoke up into the dark sky above them.

In the center of all this, a large black castle stood tall. This was Domus Tenebrarum (Latin for Home of Darkness) the base of operations and home of the dark lord Vector. Inside the empty throne room, Two Orcs stood before a large, blackstone throne awaiting the dark lord himself.

''The dark lord will not be pleased when we tell him the bad news'' said the smallest one in bony body armor( Same one in chapter two) to the taller one with a spiky helmet and black iron armor while he shook with fright.

''We?'' asked the taller Orc with a rise of his white eyebrow ''You mean when you tell him. You're the one who failed the dark lord's orders, now you suffer for it'' he added coldly.

Just then, several trails of black smoke slithered along the great halls floors like snakes, around past the Orc's sandal clad feet and towards the throne. The trails all formed together around the chair and merged a silhouette of a man and then dispersing to reveal a man with blonde hair and pure red eyes. He wore a long black cloak with a crimson feathered collar around the top. A black, jeweled crown sat on top of his head as he sat on his throne.

''My lord'' The taller Orc knelt in respect before him as the smaller Orc mirrored his movement beside him. Vector smiled warmly at their presence

''Norsko, Shagga, my faithful servants'' he greeted them ''What brings you two here to my humble abode?''

Norsko nudged his assassin over towards the throne. Shagga briefly looked back to him and then back at Vector, he gulped silently ''M-my lord...I wish to report on my recent mission to Aincrad'' he announced.

Vector smiled sickly ''Yes...And were you successful?'' he asked.

Shagga looked down in sorrow. Vector's smiled quickly faded and changed his expression into one of disappointment ''Oh, you don't have to tell me. I sense the growing fear in your heart...The prince still lives, I presume?'' he asked.

Shagga nodded somberly. Vector tutted ''How disappointing'' he commented as he raised his hand up and pointed a ringed finger to Shagga.

_''Crucio!'' _he shouted. Upon that incantation, Shagga collapsed onto the floor and his body seized up before he began to thrash around and howl in pain while Norsko watched with an emotionless expression.

''Please!...My lord!'' Shagga begged in pain ''Forgive me! W-we killed two of his men!''

''I couldn't care less if you killed a hundred!'' Vector shouted in frustration before moving his finger away, ending Shagga's magical torture ''Kirito still lives. The seed of Heathcliff lives and for as long as he remains as such, the truce between the elves and the humans remains a possibility. You've failed me Shagga'' he paused before calming down and allowing the Orc to stand back up ''However, I am thankful for your services to my cause and I do value loyalty''

''We owe our titles and our lives to you, my lord'' Norsko bowed his head.

''Yes'' Vector smiled ''Very well, as a reward for your continued services over the years...I'm willing to see this failure for you as a mere oversight. There will still be some time before the ceremony takes place. We shall await Kuradeel's return and hear what he has to say before we act any further on the matter. Now go, my army will need further observation before our march. But I will tolerate no further blunder's from any of you from this moment onward. Understood'' Vector ordered them.

''Yes my lord'' Norsko nodded ''Thank you, my lord'' he added as he and Shagga both left the throne room without another word. Just as Vector was about to relax, a figure in a black hooded cloak rushed into the great hall.

''My Lord!'' he bowed immediately.

''What is it, Shouichi?'' Vector asked with an annoyed tone.

''Forgive me my lord, but the red priestess of the underworld request's an audience with you'' Shouichi informed his master. Vector rubbed his chin in amusement ''Quinella. Very well, send her in'' he ordered with a wave of his hand.

''As you wish, my lord'' Shouichi dashed out of the great hall. After a moment of silence, the twin doors opened again to allow a voluptuous figured woman with long, silver hair and eyes that wore a long red cloak without a hood. She also held a long staff in her right hand with a purple orb on top. She slowly made her way towards Vector before stopping just a few feet away from his throne and bowed in respect.

''Lord Vector'' she spoke with her almost hypnotic, beautiful voice ''A great honor it is to be in your presence''

''Feelings mutual, old friend'' Vector leaned back in his throne ''You've traveled far priestess from your homeland to visit me. Is there something wrong?'' he asked. Quinella just smiled warmly ''Why must there always be something wrong in order for me to visit you, my lord?'' he asked back.

''So, nothing then'' Vector frowned slightly in annoyance ''You are of course aware that if you were not an important member of my inner council and my fellow apprentice in the dark mage arts, the punishment for wasting my time is enduring ten full minutes under the Cruciatus curse?'' he reminded her.

''Oh, I never said that there was nothing wrong either'' the sorceress smirked before looking into her orb with a somber expression.

_''Extinctus Maxima'' _she spoke in a low whisper and upon her incantation, every torch in the room was put out. ''_Lumos_'' she added, her orb glowed lightly upon her word, leaving the room dimly lit ''I know of this plot by the humans to marry their eldest prince off to the elven princess''

''Yes'' Vector confirmed ''Our mutual friend Kuradeel said as much. A desperate attempt to strengthen their forces against our own, they think they can repel me? I think not! I shall have my best Orcs and beast's find and kill him and end Heathcliff's filthy bloodline!''

''End his bloodline?'' Quinella raised an eyebrow coyly ''Forgive me my lord, but I seem to recall that Kirito has a younger brother''

''That is also true'' Vector nodded ''But he is bound by an ancient oath of his position as a Blood Oath Knight to never to marry, reproduce or claim inheritance of the throne. That makes Kirito the sole heir to Aincrad's throne and if he dies, Heathcliff will be without an heir and the Aincrad kingdom will eventually crumble into ruin. Therefore, his death is a more 'Counterproductive' measure'' he explained to his friend.

''If you follow through on this course of action, then I advise you to act with haste'' Quinella informed him ''For I have just had a vision. There has been a great shift in the universal balance of our realm, a prophecy has come into existence''

''A prophecy?'' Vector asked with curiosity ''I was not informed of this''

''Prophecy's are not public knowledge, my lord. Only the selected few of us mages have access to such special information'' Quinella nodded before facing him directly ''However since you are my master I shall reveal it to you. This union between the human and the elf may be more of a threat to you then you realize...If they were to breed; their child shall defeat the dark lord and bring around a thousand years of peace and prosperity across the four kingdoms'' she informed him sadly.

Vector widened his eyes and clenched his fist's on his armrest's ''What?!...Their child shall be my end?'' he asked in shock. Quinella nodded ''No. No, no, that's impossible! This prophecy is a lie! I am the most powerful being in the four kingdoms! I have gone beyond the boundaries of magical study to perfect my immortality! No man alive can kill me!'' he yelled.

Quinella shook her head ''Prophecies do not lie, my lord. I have already counseled with the grand mage over this matter before arriving here. It is impossible, even for the grand members of the ancient mage circle and all their infinite magic to fabricate prophecies. I'm sorry, my lord'' she bowed apologetically.

Vector was now experiencing another emotion.

Anger.

He shook in fury and yelled as he launched several fireballs from his hands across the room. Quinella had to cast a protection charm around herself to avoid getting burned into a crisp. After Vector eventually calmed down he regained his posture.

''I cannot let this folly come to pass'' he declared ''I shall kill the human boy and the elven girl too if necessary. I must remain eternal, This land and all its spoils shall become my domain!''

''As you wish my lord'' Quinella bowed ''But remember, one often meets his destiny on the path he takes to avoid it'' she cryptically advised him before vanishing in a puff of black smoke. The torches lit themselves back to life upon her departure. Vector stood up and walked out of the castle to find Shouichi standing at attention.

''Shouichi'' he said.

''Yes, my lord?'' his servant asked.

''There has been a slight change of plans'' Vector informed him ''I want the Orc army to be ready to march on The Watchtower by the end of the week'' he ordered.

''But my lord'' Shouichi argued ''We haven't yet enough fuel to feed the siege beasts fires and the Orc's need more resources for their weapons and armour''

Vector then looked at a lush forest in the distance. He smiled grimly ''There'' he pointed ''That is our new fuel source. Cut down the entire forest, leave no tree standing!''

''Yes, my lord. I shall inform Norsko of this'' Shouichi then walked away, leaving Vector in peace to gaze over his army's preparations for war.

''Soon Kirito, you will meet your end'' Vector said to himself ''I am darkness. I am death''

**Annd Done! Whew, that took longer then normal. I must get my writing back up to speed. Anyway, Hope you Enjoyed this chapter, more will follow and so should you!... and also favorite and perhaps a little review? Whatever, Anyway, until next time! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	5. The gathering at Alne Palace

**Welcome to another chapter to my story! Sorry I took so long with this, It's been in draft for weeks! Please read and enjoy!xxxooo **

**Yggdrasil, Alfhiem.**** 81st day of summer, 30th year of Heathcliff's rein **

''Ouch!'' yelled Yuuki as Lizbeth accidentally pricked her back while fitting on her lovely, pink dress that she would be wearing to the human prince's presentation. Oberon wanted to make sure that she looked her absolute best for when he arrives ''Lizzy, that hurt!''

''Sorry my lady'' Lizbeth apologized ''These flimsy fingers of mine. It's a curse, really'' she chuckled before she continued to put in the finishing touches to her dress.

''Annnd...done!'' Lizbeth announced while stepping back to admire her work ''Wow! You need to look at this yourself!'' she then brought out a vanity mirror in front of Yuuki for her to see her reflection. Yuuki had to admit, she did look gorgeous in that dress. She gave off a small smile at herself.

''It's great, Lizzy'' she said while Lizbeth pondered for a moment ''It's missing something though'' she held a finger to her chin for a moment before snapping her fingers ''Aha! I've got it!'' she announced before she opened a draw and pulled out a small red box, opened it and brought out a beautiful golden peal necklace.

Yuuki widened her eyes at the sight. She instantly recognized the piece of jewelry before her. It was a gift that her her grandmother Titania gave to her ten years ago before she passed away. Yuuki treasured that necklace dearly and wore it whenever possible. She smiled heartily when Lizzy put it on her neck.

''There'' Lizzy smiled proudly ''Perfect''

There was then a knock on her door ''Is she ready?'' Oberon asked.

''Yes your majesty'' Lizbeth opened the door an bowed lightly before the king.

''You may leave us Lizbeth'' he ordered. Lizbeth nodded and left without a word, closing the door behind her.

Oberon smiled as he gazed apon his daughter ''My, my, you look wonderful'' he commented before his gaze fixated on the necklace ''I see your wearing my mothers favorite necklace. You have no Idea how much that means to me'' he said warmly ''She would be so proud of you''

''Would she?'' Yuuki asked with a frown ''If she knew her granddaughter was to marry a human?'' she added before she stormed off to that balcony. Oberon slowly walked to her, joining her by her side.

''Please Yuuki, I implore that you desist in this childish behavior'' he pleaded ''This marriage is one of extreme importance. You must do what is best for the kingdom'' he said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

''Best for me..or best for you?'' Yuuki spat as she jerked her head away from him. Oberon frowned ''Do you think I like doing this?'' he asked ''Selling my daughter, the heir of the golden throne off like some brood mare to those...those...humans?!''

Yuuki turned her head back to him as he held her by her shoulders ''If it where up to me, you would be married to someone far more suitable in the next few years'' he confessed ''But unfortunately, the dark lord forbids me from taking fate into my own hands. This war shall come to us, whether we are prepared for it or not..and if he succeed's, then all you see here shall cease to exist'' he pointed to the bustling city below them, the kingdom they both have called home all their lives.

''Nobody lives when the dark lord decides to kill them'' Oberon added ''Make no mistake about that''

''Like I was?'' Yuuki said coldly. Oberon looked shocked at her words.

''Whatever do you mean?'' he asked slightly hurt.

''Mother said that you've always wanted a son'' Yuuki brushed past him and then moved towards her bed ''But you were instead given a daughter. So what am I to you? A mistake or a regret?''

''Enough!'' Oberon snapped angrily ''You are not a mistake or a regret and let that be the end of it! You are what you've always been to me, the princess of Alfhiem and my daughter... and now is the time that you started acting like it, before you get everyone you love killed'' he finished his lecture and walked over to the door.

''I expect you to be down in the throne room when the prince arrives'' he added. Yuuki only nodded before Oberon left.

Yuuki took a moment to absorb all that was said as she sat on the bed and looking down on the floor in thought. In a way, he's right. Lord vector is incapable of mercy and or empathy towards his enemies and if her were to come here then he'll kill both her parents and then her and lay waste to her home and its people. To allow such a thing would be a selfish act to commit. True, her father can be pushy at times and is very proud but she still loves him dearly. Yet there had to be another way to resolve this conflict without marriage being required! But even if there was, no union is stronger then matrimony. Yuuki breathed in and then out before making up her mind.

''He's right'' she said to herself ''If I have to marry someone who'll never love me back in order to save my family..so be it'' she stood up and then started to apply make-up to her face.

**Meanwhile **

Kirito, Godfree, Kuradeel and Nautilus followed Raz down the dirt road to a clearing that showed a large city. The sun gleaming down on it's rooftops.

''There ya are!'' Raz announced ''Yggdrasil in all it's glory''

Kirito smiled as he gazed upon the city ''It looks amazing, It so clean and pure!''

''They say the entire city is made from polished marble'' Godfree reveled ''Every house, every shop, every stable even the Alne palace itself''

''Marble?'' Nautilus asked in shock ''That's a rare and valuable resource. Just a single fragment of it is worth a fortune in Aincrad''

''Yggdrisal was build over five centuries ago'' Godfree added ''Marble was far more common in those days''

''I do not like marble'' Raz grunted ''It hurts my eyes'' he added as he put his arm over his eyes from the shine.

''Yes, but how are we going to get Raz into the city without drawing attention/'' Kuradeel asked as he looked towards the orc in question.

Kirito and the other two knights pondered for a moment. Showing up with an Orc in tow would definitely cause problems when meeting the king, it would put the entire plan in jeopardy. On the other hand, Raz has to honer the life debt to Kirito, therefore abandoning him is out of the question.

''I've got an Idea'' Kirito said before he dismounted his horse and took off his black cloak. He then placed it over Raz entire frame.

''Oi! What'cha doing mate?!'' he asked in surprise as the cloak completely masked his appearance, the hood covered his face.

''If anyone ask's, we'll say he's my man servant in company'' Kirito further explained his plan.

''Very well'' Godfree nodded as Kirito got back on his horse ''Onward'' he ordered. The three knights, orc and prince slowly made their way into the city square. There they saw many elves milling around, minding there own business's until they saw them riding along the streets. They gasped and whispered to each other in surprise at the fact that humans were here in Alfhiem.

''Well, Sanza wasn't wrong'' Kirito said as he breifly glanced along the elves as they passed them by ''They look exactly like us! Only their ears are pointer

Before long they reached the upper city, where the entrance to Alne palace was in sight. The exterior of the palace looked more like a giant white tree then an actual castle. The only giveaway that showed that it was in fact a castle was the widows scattered around the bark and spears and a large wooden gate at the base of the trunk.

''There it is, my liege'' Godfree said to Kirito ''Alne palace. The heart of the elven capitol''

''Ho! Who goes there!'' yelled a female voice.

At those words. Soldiers in pure white armour appeared before them, pointing their swords or spears towards them threateningly.

''Hey! Whoa!'' Kirito held his hands up. His knights and Raz did the same.

A solider in green armour then stepped forward out of the formation. The solider then Removed its helmet to show the face of a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She stared at the intruders disapprovingly.

''None are allowed near Alne palace unannounced'' she firmly stated ''Especially humans''

''Listen madam'' Kirito said ''We come in peace and want no quarrel with to you or your soldiers''

The woman then unsheathed her katana and pointed the tip to him ''That is a warning. Leave or die'' she threatened.

''At ease men!'' yelled a authoritative male voice. Kirito looked up at the top of the stairs leading to the palace gates and saw a tall, muscular elf with bristling purplish-red hair and maroon eyes. He wore a blood red full body suit of Armour with gold linings. Kirito noticed that he was much taller then the other soldiers as he approached them.

''That includes you, captain'' he shot a look towards the woman. She nodded and sheathed her weapon while the other soldiers put their own weapons away before he turned to face Kirito ''Tell me your name, human. And I may let you leave here alive'' he requested.

''I am Kirito, Prince of Aincrad and son of king Heathcliff'' Kirito introduced himself. Eugene raised an eyebrow in surprise ''You're the human prince whose coming was foretold?'' he asked. Kirito nodded.

The man the bowed politely ''I am Eugene, Commander of the Alfhiemian army. This is my captain Leafa'' he motioned his head towards the blonde woman.

''Nice to make your acquaintance commander'' Kirito nodded ''Your king is expecting us''

''That is true'' Eugene said ''Very well, follow me and I shall take you to him'' he instructed before turning to his subordinates ''Attention soldiers! These humans are no longer intruders, they are our guests'' he announced before Kirito and his company dismounted their horses (Save for Raz as he did not have one) and followed Eugene and his soldiers into the treelike palace and into a vast great hall, where many elves in fancy robes were chatting and drinking wine from gold goblets. At the far end of the hall, Oberon and Sakuya here waiting patiently on their thrones with crowns on their heads. Eugene bowed before the king as he walked over to his side and stood out in attention. Oberon held his hand up to silence the room around him.

''Greeting's, human'' Oberon smiled half-hardheartedly ''And welcome to Yggdrasil. I am Oberon. King of Alfhiem, supreme ruler of the elves and lord protector of the eastern greenlands'' he introduced himself with a tone Kirito found quite unfriendly, as if the king was keeping himself from ordering his guards to kill him and his soldiers where he stood. He then turned to Sakuya ''This is my beloved wife, Queen Sakuya'' he added with a half-smile. Sakuya smiled and nodded in response ''Beside me is Sigurd, the hand of the king'' he continued. A man in ocean blue robes with long grey hair and misty grey eyes bowed his head ''And you've already met Eugene, commander of the Alfhiemian army'' he finished.

''You're grace'' Kirito spoke with a small bow ''It is an honer to be in your pr-''

''Silence!'' Oberon interrupted him with a venomous glare.

''Husband'' Sakuya calmly intervened ''Remember, this man is our guest''.

Oberon breathed in deeply ''While you are here in my castle, you shall only speak when spoken to'' he warned the young prince. He the nodded once Kirito nodded, pleased with himself that he managed to talk down the prince before him ''Now, you may tell me your name and titles'' he commanded.

''I am Prince Kirito'' he raised his head up to meet Oberon's gaze ''Eldest son of Heathcliff, King of Aincrad, ruler of man, first of his name, lord protector of the western hills, the warrior king, breaker of chains and friend of the people'' he finished. Oberon nodded slowly ''Yes. And who are those...companions that escorted you here? Young prince'' he asked.

''These are my men'' Kirito begun while looking To Godfree ''This is Godfree, Lord commander of the Knights of the blood oath. Among him is Captain Kuradeel and Sargent Nautilus'' He then turned to Raz. Thank god his hood hasn't come off yet.

''And him?'' Sakuya asked softly, looking towards the cloaked orc.

''Oh, him?'' Kirito chuckled ''He's just my man servant in company. He's not even allowed a sword''

''Nonsense'' Sakuya smiled ''If he accompanied you to our kingdom, then he's our guest too'' she then turned back to Raz ''Remove your hood, sir knight. So that we may see your face''

Raz paused for a moment before slowly lowering his hood to show everyone his identity ''I am no knight'' he grunted. The crowd gasped in horror and shock as they murmured among themselves.

''An Orc?!'' a noble cried.

''Look at it! It's utterly horrifying'' another commented. Oberon stood up from his throne, a look of pure disgust on his face.

''Oh, what a foul, hideous beast!'' he yelled.

''Oh, that not a very nice thing to say'' Raz shook his head and briefly looked to Nautilus ''He's only lost an eye'' he joked, pointing his thumb back at the one-eyed knight. Nautilus covered his eyepatch with his left hand in response.

''No Orc is permitted to see the Elven capitol and live. Guards! Kill this disgusting vermin!'' Oberon ordered. His solider unsheathed their weapons ready to fight.

''Wait! No!'' Kirito stood with the Orc with his arms out ''The Orc is a friend of mine. We saved him from an unjust execution in the country earlier today'' He stated. the crowd around him whispered to each other in surprise.

''It's true Kingy'' Raz nodded and bowed his head ''Those humans there saved my life, I owe them a great deal''

''What good is an Orcs word?'' Oberon huffed ''Tell my why I shouldn't just kill you? Pay your kind back for what it does to mine!''

''Because you have no one on your side who know's the dark lord personally'' Raz replied with a sly grin ''I once served as commander of his army, until a piece of shrak named Norsko stole my title in a fight! I was later banished from the dark territories for accusing him of cheating, now I hate the dark lord as much as all of you'' he then looked towards Oberon who was clenching his hands on his thrones armrest in frustration at the Orc's cunning.

''My lord, If I may'' Sigurd ran up beside him and whispered in his ear ''I advise that we spare his life. It would prove most useful in future battles to keep him by our side. He may hold valuable tactical information about the dark lords army, information we can use to insure victory against him''

Oberon rubbed his chin in thought for a moment before nodding to Sigurd, he bowed and left his side as Oberon faced the orc again with a calmer demeanor ''Do you have a name, Orc?'' he asked.

''Raz, my lord. Raz the crippler'' Raz answered.

''I see'' Oberon raised an eyebrow ''If what you say is true and you really are an invited guest on the young princes behalf, then you are no to be harmed during your stay here'' he said before looking to Kirito ''Through I highly recommend that you keep your 'pet' on a tight leash'' he warned ''Orcs have been proven to be prone to unprovoked violence'' he finished.

Kirito nodded'' Yes your grace...Now that the formalities have subsided, we shall discuss our purpose here'' he begun ''We have traveled far and wide in order to make pe-''

''We know why you have come here, young prince'' Sakuya interrupted him ''We received the raven your father sent last moon''

''You seek our daughters hand'' Oberon added.

''Y-yes my liege'' Kirito nodded ''All for a great cause that is. Our resources in the north speak of a great influx of Orc activity in the dark territories, the dark lord is planning a conquest unlike any other, his army's amassing for battle as soon as the leaves start falling!...If we were to face him separately, both our armies will suffer losses we cannot regain''

''Young prince, we have faced the dark lords armies before by ourselves'' Oberon leaned forwards in his throne ''However, in your message you claim that his army is far more vast then any other we've encountered''

''Yes indeed'' Kirito replied, slowly walking up closer to the couple ''Already, we've seen his power and brutality first hand. Trolls are shaking the ground with their footsteps. Destroying our farms, flattening villages, eating our livestock, Orcs have attacked us on the way down here!'' he warned them while Yuuki listened from behind a wall to the throne room, away from view.

''Vector's influence spread's like a plague among the Dark Territories'' Raz informed them ''The Orc's, goblins and trolls worship him like a god among mortal beings. He has am inner circle of followers who will die or kill to prove their loyalty to him''

''See?'' Kirito pointed to Raz ''Confirmation of his warmongering from an ex-solider of his. We could ignore this threat but rest assured, it will not ignore us. We must combine our forces and march together on this threat. If not, we will surely perish'' he finished.

Oberon and Sakuya looked to each-other and then back to Kirito ''And you believe that by marrying my daughter, I will become compelled to assist you on this war?'' Oberon asked.

''Well I-'' Kirito spoke.

''Let me make on thing abundantly clear, human'' Oberon stood up from his throne ''I despise your race and all it has created! I hate your kinds appearance, I hate your minds, I hate your noise, I hate your silence! The mere fact that your kind even exist's is considered an insult to me!'' he snapped.

''Whoa, he's really laying in on us'' Kuradeel whispered.

''Could be worse'' Raz replied ''You could be considered an inpepper!'' he joked and silently laughed. Lizbeth, hidden among the crowd, heard his joke and giggled silently.

Oberon then slowly clenched his fists and then spoke in a calm tone ''However, you are right. If we remain divided in our petty differences then we call all suffer unmeasurable loss's'' he said before sitting back down on his throne ''So, In light of this grave threat to both our lands...I'm willing to set aside my pride and dignity...and Introduce to you my only daughter and the princess of Alfhiem'' he gave off a small smile before pointing his hand towards the side ''Princess Yuuki''

With that, Yuuki slowly appeared from behind the wall and into view of the great hall. The crowd of elves all awed at her grace and beauty.

''It is an honer to meet-'' Kirito looked up to her her face as she met his gaze. In that moment, both of them felt as if thier hearts had just skipped a beat. They just stared at each other, mouths hung open agape.

_Kirito's P.O.V_

''By the gods!'' I thought as I stared up at the goddess looking down on me ''Never before have I seen such beauty in all my life! Those sparkling red eyes were like two irresistible ruby's. Those long, lush, purple locks of hair trailing down her shoulders. Her skin was whiter then the finest porcelain and that petite figure and thatt golden pearl necklace around her neck almost blinded me with the way it shone in the sunlight. It was almost too good to be true! It was like I've been hit by a thunderbolt! I'd never find another girl like her, no even if I looked for the next hundred years! They where wrong to say that she's the most beautiful girl in Alfhiem...She's the most beautiful girl in the entire four kingdoms in my eyes!'' My minds voice stopped it's rambling. Could it be? Have I fallen in love?

_Yuuki's P.O.V_

''Oh, my, gosh!'' I thought as I started down at the gorgeous hunk below me on his knees. This humans incredibly handsome! That eight pack of abs, those biceps, those broad shoulders. His short black hair was finely cropped, not a single strand was out of place! and those eyes...'sigh' those eyes are just, just...breathtaking! They say the eyes are the doors to the soul, and I see his soul through them and it is pure, solid gold! If I have to marry this piece of manliness in order to save this kingdom, then I don't mind one bit! Could it be? Have I fallen in love?

_No P.O.V _

''So'' Oberon spoke, slightly amused at the sight of the human prince and his daughters duplicate gobsmacked expressions towards each other ''Do you like her?'' he asked Kirito.

Kirito shook his head, bringing him back to reality before he smiled ''I do, your grace'' he nodded ''One so pretty as her'll make a fine bride'' he added. Yuuki blushed and giggled slightly in her mouth a little.

''Very well' Sakuya smiled gracefully ''But I'm afraid you don't become my daughters mate just by asked nicely''

''Yes'' Oberon agreed ''You must first prove your worth of my daughters hand. Therefore, you shall have to go through...the three elven trails!'' he announced.

Kirito frowned slightly ''Three trails huh? What would they be, might I ask?''

''Tis been an ancient tradition among the elven royal family since the dawn of time'' Sigurd begun explaining to the young prince and his peers ''Every suitor to the heir of the throne must earn their place by passing the three trails before the ceremony commences''

''Think of it as a rite of passage, a test if you will'' Oberon further informed them ''If you pass these trails, my daughter is yours to marry''

''And if he fails?'' Raz asked.

Oberon smirked ''Isn't that obvious?'' he asked rhetorically ''If he fails even one of them...he and all of you shall leave Alfhiem and never return!''

Kirito widened his eyes at that revelation. He didn't want to lose his only chance to earn the elven peoples trust, the fate of his own kingdom depends on his success. He then looked to Yuuki again, Her expression displayed a sense of fear and panic, as if she dreaded such an outcome. Heh, It seems even she seem fond of him too. He gave off a cocky smile towards the Elven king ''I shall pass these trails and prove my worth to you!'' he declared with utter devotion.

Oberon rubbed his chin ''It has begun then! The first trail shall commence tomorrow morning at sunrise!'' he announced ''Lizbeth, our guest's will need rooms during their stay. Escort them to our guest tower. They also need fresh garments, for they are to join us for the welcome feast tonight'' he ordered the maid.

''Yes, your honer'' Lizbeth bowed polity ''Right this way my lords'' she beckoned the group to follow her.

''Not him'' Oberon pointed to Raz, the orc turned around to face him.

''Oh what? Where am I supposed to sleep then?'' he asked.

''The stables shall do'' The king replied with a sick smile.

Raz growled in anger ''Why you bloody che-'' he was about to insult him as he reached for his sword before Godfree placed his hand on his shoulder. Raz stopped and looked to see him shaking his head in disapproval ''Don't provoke him, it'll only make things worse for you'' he advised.

Raz moved his shoulder away and grunted ''Fine'' before following the stable boys as they pulled the princes and the knights horses out of the great hall to be perched in the royal stables.

Kuradeel smiled slyly as he trailed behind the rest of his company ''I shall do whatever it takes to make sure Kirito fails his trails. The dark lord will be victorious and my rightful place on the iron throne shall be restored!''

**End of chapter 5! Keep an eye out for chapter 6, coming soon! Til then, favorite, Follow and review! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	6. The ball

**Hello again, my fans and followers! Moonlightquill here back with another chapter to my story. Read and enjoy it!xxxooo **

**Yggdrasil, Alfhiem. 81st day of summer, 30th year of Heathcliffs rein **

Kirito was sitting at his desk in his guest room at the Alne palace with a piece of parchment and feather quill pen, a candle dimly lit the area for him to clearly observe his penmanship as he wrote down on the parchment. scratching sounds could be heard as he ran his quill along the parchment, spelling out words of his choosing all the while occasionally stopping to dip the tip of his pen into a small pot of ink that sat beside him. Eventually, he stopped and held the parchment up to see what he wrote.

It was a letter to his father;

_Dearest father _

_I hope this message finds you well, as I bring you both good and bad news. _

_The good news is that I have successfully arrived at the Alfhiemian capitol and met with the elven royal family. _

_The bad news is we were ambushed by Orcs at Hopper valley on the way to the Red Gate. Sir Sanza and Sir Fultz were both killed while Sir Nautilus lost vision in his left eye due to a terrible head wound he suffered in that confrontation. We made sure our fallen brothers were given a proper burial, their sacrifice will not be forgotten. _

_You were right when you said the Elven king wasn't fond of our kind, he made that abundantly clear as soon as we've arrived. However, bringing up the dark lord proved to be a wise choice, for he has reluctantly agreed to put aside his petty hatred for the greater good and consented to my marriage with his daughter on the condition that I pass three of his people's trails. _

_I also got to see the Elven princess in person, thought the title 'Most beautiful girl in Alfhiem' seems a little too modest for one that possesses such beauty as her. It should have been 'Most beautiful girl in the four kingdoms'! She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life. I've made such a fool of myself for my ungrateful behavior towards you before I left, and for that, I deeply apologize. My social interaction with her, however, has been very limited as of now. But tonight myself and my remaining subordinates have been invited to a banquet with the king. Maybe there I shall get the opportunity to converse with the princess directly. _

_I shall write to you again soon. Tell Spiegal that I give my best regards. _

_Your son, Kirito _

Kirito smiled, satisfied with how he wrote his message, he then folded the parchment, poured over a drop of hot red wax onto the middle and stamped it with the Aincradian royal seal. He then walked over to a small iron birdcage that housed a single white raven. He opened its door and attached the letter to the bird's foot before holding it towards the window and launching it up in the air. He watched as the raven flew away into the sunset, hoping that it'll deliver his message without difficulty.

''My Liege'' the voice of Godfree called as he banged on the other side of the door ''Are you ready yet? King Oberon is awaiting our presence in the ballroom''

Kirito looked back to the door ''Yeah. I'll be just a moment, Commander'' he replied before he walked over towards the wardrobe and put on the black cape that he liked to wear whenever he attended balls and banquets with the Aincradian nobility back home. He smiled, envisioning himself waltzing with Yuuki for the first time. He longed to know what her voice sounded like as he left the room.

Meanwhile in Yuuki's room

Yuuki was cheerfully humming to herself as she brushed her hair in front of her vanity mirror with a dreamy look on her face. She was thinking about the man she met just a few hours ago. It felt strange to her, not in a bad way though. To her, it felt good. Ever since she first laid eyes on him, all she could think about was him. Maybe with was just a minor infatuation that her teenage hormones created, maybe It could be fate knocking on her door. Whatever it was, she knew that only one thing was certain:

He was gorgeous.

But she needed to be sure. Beauty was only skin deep, maybe he could take advantage of her and abuse her within an inch of her life! Although she thought that wouldn't be the case, looks can be deceiving. Luckily, she is to meet hin again tonight at a banquet her father arranged. She hopes that she might catch an opportunity to dance with him and learn more about his intent with her.

''Your grace'' Lizbeth knocked and then entered ''Are you ready?''

Yuuki turned to see her lady in waiting by the door. She stood up after she finished putting on her lipstick ''Yeah, let's go'' she replied in a happy tone of voice.

''You seem in a cheerful mood tonight princess'' Lizbeth commented as they both left the room and walked down the hallway

''Of course, I am! I get to see the human prince again and then maybe dance with him'' she sighed dreamily. Lizbeth smiled when she noticed her sudden change of attitude towards her current situation ''What's gotten into you, your grace? Only yesterday, you dreaded the day you would meet the human prince but now, you seem somewhat over the moon for him''

''That's because I didn't know how handsome he was going to be!'' Yuuki cried, stretching her arms upward ''Had I known, I would've gone for better make-up!''

''Nonsense your majesty'' Lizbeth shook her head ''You already look as beautiful as ever. I'm sure the prince will love it''

''Thanks Liz, you're the best anyone could ask for you know that?'' Yuuki lightly punched her arm.

''Yes, your grace'' Lizbeth replied before she opened the twin doors to enter the great hall, where every Alfhiemain noble was loitering around, chatting amongst themselves and drinking from golden goblets. Yuuki noticed her parents sitting at the large dining table. She smiled at waved to them after she took her seat, they returned the gesture before Nautilus entered the hall from the other side.

''Presenting his royal highness, Prince Kirito'' he announced as the doors beside him opened. Kirito, Godfree, and Kuradeel entered upon the knight's introduction and walked towards the table.

''You're majesties'' he bowed to the king and queen.

''Greetings, young prince'' Sakuya smiled warmly ''How nice it is to see that you've decided to attend this lovely celebration''

''Wouldn't miss this for the world, your grace'' Kirito said as everyone was now taking their respective seats. Kirito walked towards the seat by Yuuki, they made eye contact and shared a welcoming smile. Kirito was just about to sit before Lizbeth lightly tapped his shoulder.

''Pardon me sir'' she said ''But the guest of honor always sits by the king's right hand'' she gestured to the empty seat by Oberon's left side. Kirito hesitated for a minute. He really would have much preferred to sit with his future wife. He was about to protest when he advised himself against it. True, he had his heart set on getting to know the princess better, but he was also civilized enough to respect a party host's wishes. He sat down beside Oberon, occasionally glancing at Yuuki from the other side as she chatted animatedly to Sigurd. Before long, waiters entered the ballroom carrying large plates and dishes full of various meats, vegetables, and bread. They set them down on the table before a group of other servents came and poured wine into the guest's goblets. After the table was set, they left in silence.

''Let the feast commence'' Sayuka announced to the crowd ''Try our delicacies, young prince''

''Don't mind if I do, your grace'' Kirito smiled as he proceeded to try everything in front of him. It was all delicious.

''Mhmm, wines abnormally sweet'' he commented.

''Sweet?'' Oberon raised an eyebrow.

''Oh, not that I find it foul my liege'' Kirito waved his hands in front of him ''It just that I'm not used to tasting such sweet wine'' he assured.

Sakuya smiled ''Yes indeed, young prince. Alfhiemian vineyards happen to be the best in all the four kingdoms. Our land is unspoiled and very fertile. Everything you see before you on this table was grown here''

''I see'' Godfree said from opposite Kirito ''You elves have definitely mastered the horticultural craft. Unlike Aincrad. Granzam is mostly built on rocks, dirt, and pebbles you see, nearly impossible to grow food or produce wines so we get most of our supply from the farms in the countryside'' he finished.

''Granzam?'' Oberon asked.

''The Aincradian capital city, where our beloved king Heathcliff and the prince's father resides'' Nautilus answered before he took a mouthful of roast pig in his mouth.

''Hey, Excuse me Kirito?'' Yuuki asked him. Kirito felt his heart almost melt when he heard her voice for the first time. It was so calm and healing, far better than any music he'd ever heard.

''Yes, princess?'' he answered as he looked to her, she blushed slightly ''Um..could you pass the potatoes over, please?'' she batted her eyelashes at him.

Kirito immediately became smitten by her action ''Yes, here'' he shuddered as he passed the silver bowl of roasted potatoes over to her. Yuuki gladly took it from him ''Thank you'' she thanked him politely ''I'm Princess Yuuki by the way'' she introduced herself with a slight giggle.

Kirito smiled back ''I know, I am Prince Kirito'' he introduced himself ''It is a pleasure to finally met you, princess''

''Feelings mutual'' Yuuki replied before the sound of trumpets echoed throughout the room ''And now for the royal entertainment for the night!'' Recon announced as he read a scroll before him ''Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to; Lord Gonishi, the royal court jester!''

Everyone clapped for an overweight elf in pure golden robes as he walked onto the dancefloor and performed a slight bow before his audience.

''Greetings, my lords and ladies!'' he begun ''I've just flown in from Yggdriasl and boy are these arms tired!'' he joked. Everyone laughed at his humor( It was the dark ages, corny humor was acceptable in those days)

''Get me every time!'' Yuuki wiped away a tear from her giggles. Kirito smiled as he listened to her laugh at the fool's antics, even though he didn't think he was that funny, he enjoyed listening to her laugh, It warmed his heart to the core.

''Speaking of flying, what do you get when you cross a dragon with a pig?... Smoky bacon!'' Gonishi joked again. More laughter followed as he jogged up to the table and grabbed three apples from it. He then ran back to the dancefloor and started juggling the apples in hand ''I must say, It feels nice to have the human prince here with us tonight! Always an enjoyable treat. Say, have you ever wondered how many cockroaches it would take to light a candle? Can't tell, soon as it lights up, they scatter!'' he joked once more

''Priceless!'' Oberon chuckled and clapped.

''Also, you know why else this is called 'The dark ages'?...Because there are too many knights!'' he joked once more as he was now balancing the apples on his head.

Kirito nearly spat out his wine. That was probably the funniest joke he's ever heard.

After Gonishi attempted to hold all the apples in his mouth at once only to spit them out onto the floor, he winced in pain ''Some help, I've got lockjaw! I need a key to unlock it!'' he joked again.

Gonishi proved to be a skilled fool as the earn more applause from the crowd while they ate and drank merrily throughout his little show. The told more jokes, performed more antics and even sang while playing the lute! After a while, he then said ''And now, my lord and ladies, It is time for me to leave!'' he announced. They all awed at his departure ''But don't worry, for I shall return. Gonishi the jester always returns for his fans!'' he bowed before he left the room. then the royal musicians started playing a slow melody with cellos, violins, and lutes, indicating that it was time for the evening dance. Kirito looked at Yuuki and then to Oberon, He smiled as he knew what he was about to ask him ''Go ahead'' he said.

Kirito smiled as he rushed towards the girl and knelt down on one knee before her ''Princess Yuuki, may I have the greatest honor to ask you for a dance?'' he asked, holding his hand out to her.

Yuuki widened her eyes at his request. She stared down at his hand for a moment before smiling ''The pleasure would be all mine, prince Kirito'' she answered as she placed her hand over his.

The two suddenly felt a strong surge of warmth consume them both as their hands connected. The gasped at looked into each other eyes. Kirito then stood up and turned to her side with his arm out for her to hold. She wrapped her arm around his as the walked towards the middle of the ballroom.

When the reached the center, Yuuki let go of his arm and turned to face him. Kirito bowed humbly before Yuuki responded with an elegant curtsy. They moved close to each other before Kirito put his left arm around her waist and held her right hand with his own. Yuuki giggled slightly before he started their waltz. The other guest stopped whatever they were doing to watch the two royals dance. They awed at the romantic scene before the men and women decided to join in with them and got into pairs and begun waltzing around them. Soon the ballroom was filled with waltzing couples dancing away while Oberon and Sakuya watched with content from their table.

''I see our daughter has taken a liking to our guest'' Sakuya mused as she watched her daughter and future son-in-law dance.

Oberon chuckled ''It appears so'' he added ''Though he is not our son-in-law yet. The trails set before him will be the judge of that'' he reminded his wife before sipping from his goblet.

Sakuya giggled ''We shall see'' she said while they watched. She sighed ''Do you remember the first time we danced?'' she asked her husband.

Oberon smiled ''Our wedding night'' he recalled that fond memory. Sakuya smiled too ''Yes, you were so gentle and strong. I bet you haven't lost it either'' she smirked.

Oberon raised an eyebrow cockily ''Is that a challenge?'' he asked playfully.

Sakuya held his hand before she stood up ''Yes, you accept?'' she asked.

''As you wish, my love'' he replied before they joined in on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Kirito and Yuuki were still waltzing.

''Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?'' he asked her.

Yuuki shook her head as he spun her around ''No, I don't believe you have''

''Well, then allow me to speak my mind'' Kirito said ''You look absolutely amazing tonight princess''

Yuuki blushed madly at his complement ''Why thank you, kind prince. You're not bad looking yourself'' she replied as they continued their dance before Kirito chuckled slightly.

''Hum? What's so funny?'' Yuuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

''It's just that, I've only just met you this morning and yet It feels like I've known you my whole life'' Kirito replied with a loving smile. Yuuki returned his smile.

''Diddo'' she said before Kirito spun her around again.

Meanwhile, Kuradeel was watching the couple from the wall, sipping his wine as he stared with hidden disgust.

''Gods be dammed!'' he thought ''Thier romance is already blossoming, I can see it in their eyes and they've only known each other for one day! This could be more difficult then I thought. But I must succeed! The only way I can stop this marriage is by sabotaging his first trail...But how?'' he rubbed his chin as he pondered. It was then, he noticed Commander Eugene talking with a female noble in brown robes by the wine tanker. Kuradeel then smiled sickly ''Yes...I wonder'' he whispered as he walked up to them.

''Ah, commander Eugene'' he greeted him cheerfully ''An honor it is to be in your presence'' he bowed lightly before turning to the noble ''If it's not too much bother, I need to talk to the commander about an important matter in private if you please''

''As you wish'' the noble left the two. Eugene smiled coyly.

''Sure is something, is she not?'' he asked.

''Beautiful, without a doubt'' Kuradeel replied as Lizbeth appeared beside them with a wine flask ''More wine, good sirs?'' she offered.

''Oh, please do'' Eugene held his nearly empty cup for her to fill. She then turned to Kuradeel but he held his hand over his own cup, indicating that he was fine. Lizbeth then took her leave of them.

''So, what's the big issue?'' Eugene asked the blood oath knight.

''Not here'' he whispered ''Follow me, this seems too crowded for my liking'' he instructed as he ushered for Eugene to follow him onto a deserted balcony, away from the party.

''Alright, so what's on your mind?'' Eugene asked him ''It had best be good if you are willing to abandon your prince for it'' he added.

Kuradeel smiled ''Oh, it's not about what's on my mind. It's more about what is on your mind'' he corrected. Eugene gave him a dumbfounded look ''I don't follow you'' he said as he sipped from his goblet ''Forgive me but I couldn't help but notice back at the dining room and just now that you seem distressed about something. What seems to be troubling you?'' Kuradeel asked.

''It's nothing'' Eugene dismissed with a shake of his head. Kuradeel smirked, he knew he was lying. Kuradeel had a strange talent for reading people like an open book. He placed his hand on the commander's shoulder ''Why lie? Surely it has to be a matter of significant importance to you'' he questioned before he noticed that Eugene was looking at Kirito and Yuuki dancing with a somber expression from behind his shoulder. Kuradeel smiled sickly ''Oh, I know...Your jealous of the prince, are you?'' he asked.

Eugene grabbed him by the scruff of his robes with both hands into a pillar, letting both Kuradeels and his own goblet of wine fall onto the floor with a clank ''Before you spew such filth like that, Let me tell you something; I am the leader of Oberons army! I have slain hundreds of thousands of soldiers that oppose my king! You are an outsider, a nobody on this land! If I wanted, I could snap you in half with only my right hand!'' he warned.

Kuradel sniffed, then glanced at Eugene's hands ''Quite a peculiar scent on your hands, commander'' he mused. Eugene sweatdropped at the realization as if he was embarrassed about something. Kuradeel smirked ''Musky, potent and greasy too...Forget to wash your hands after your little 'fantasy' with the princess hum?'' he mocked.

Eugene unsheathed his sword and held the blade to Kuradeel's throat ''You will withdraw that filthy accusation this instant!'' he yelled.

''Have you ever considered what may happen, if your king ever found out that you masturbate to his sixteen year old daughter in your quarters during your spare time?'' Kuradeel threatened as he felt the red and silver blade against his neck.

''You wouldn't dare'' Eugene whispered.

''Try me'' Kuradeel replied.

''You cannot spill any secrets when you're dead'' Eugene whispered darkly as he drove his sword dangerously close to Kuradeels throat ''Who do you think who's word the king will believe? An outsider with no name or his faithful commander who as spend decades of his life protecting his kingdom?!'' he asked

''True'' Kuradeel smiled ''But are you prepared for the consequences of my murder by your hand?'' he asked with a sly smirk ''What is your people's punishment for disturbing of peace at a royal ball? Drawing and quartering?''

''Hanging'' Eugene answered.

''Of course'' Kuradeel said ''You are an intelligent man, I admire that. Then, of course, you must also be aware of the political disruption of your action'' he added ''Don't forget, my prince is in the next room. If he were to see my corpse by your side, he may consider my murder an act of war. And as your people are already at odds with the most powerful being in the four kingdoms, I don't think your king would like to be burdened with the unnecessary bloodshed on both our lands all because of a petty squabble. Don't you think? Hum?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

As much as Eugene hated to admit it, what this human said made a lot of sense. If he did kill him, sure he'd be able to justify his action or hide the body, but Kirito seemed to be extremely caring for his knights. If he were to disappear, he'd blame his king and will most likely cause a rift between the two kingdoms. He simply could not allow that to happen. Though he had to make sure his secret remained as such. He'd have to play along with whatever Kuradeels game was. With that, he sheathed his sword and let the man go.

''What do you want?'' he asked.

Kuradeel smiled as he knew he managed to gain the upper hand ''I want you to tell me you're secret...Tell you what, If you tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine'' he offered.

Eugene thought for a moment ''How do I know you won't just tell the king anyway?'' he questioned him.

''Rest assured, your secret is my secret'' Kuradeel bowed lightly ''How do I know you won't do the same?'' he reversed the question back to him.

''Fine, I'll tell you'' Eugene sighed ''You are right, I am in love with the princess'' he confessed ''How can one not be, she who possesses such beauty and grace? Sure, the other maidens here are lovely to look at but her...they are nothing compared to her! She's a beautiful girl, her personality even more so! Before you came here with your prince, I planned to marry her myself and someday rule this kingdom''

''But our arrival put a dent in your plan, I see?'' Kuradeel finished as he glanced at Kirito and Yuuki happily chatting away as they danced ''Very well, You shared your secret with me, so now I shall share mine with you'' he turned to face him ''You remember the fall of King Casals?'' he asked.

''Not recently'' Eugene shook his head ''Of course not, not a tale taught commonly by the elves'' Kuradeel smiled ''It's an Aincradian legend; King Casals was the king of Aincrad before Heathcliff, his commander, and his most trusted friend. But one day, Heathcliff's greed for power got the better of him and he turned the whole kingdom against his king! Before long, Heathcliff had a large army of rebels by his side and lead an uprising which lead to his public execution and Heathcliff seized the crown for himself!'' he finished the tale.

''Sounds tragic'' Eugene commented.

''Yes indeed it was'' Kuradeel sneered ''Though that is not how Heathcliffs own bards and scribes tell the tale. They decorate him as a war hero and a saint! They write their own versions of the story of how father was a madman and a thief!'' he added.

Eugene widened his eyes at what he'd just said ''Y..you're his son?!'' he asked in shock. Kuradeel nodded ''You see, Kirito is no true prince or his father is my king, I am the true heir to Aincrads throne! I had so few who believed me, so I turned to the most powerful being in the four kingdoms for help in the retake of my crown''

''The dark lord'' Eugene said ''You're a spy! I should turn you over'' he added with his hand over the hilt of his sheathed sword.

''Remember, I know about your secret as much as you know mine. You really wanna spoil you're only chance of being with your true love?'' Kuradeel asked. Eugene shook in fury but again, he was right ''That's better'' Kuradeel patted his shoulder as he moved his hand away from his weapon to his side ''Now, you must know what the first trail is, what is it exactly?''

Eugene looked around to see if anyone was there to see or hear them before facing Kuradeel ''Its a trial by combat'' he revealed ''Kirito must choose a champion to duel King Oberon's champion, which will be me, to fight in the arena tomorrow. If Kirito's champion wins, he passes the first trail. If I beat him-''

''Then Kirito will be exiled from Alifhiem without Yuuki's hand'' Kuradeel summed it up and then smirked ''I believe I may have an idea to 'insure' your victory''

''No! You not seriously suggesting we cheat, do you?!'' Eugene exclaimed.

''Cheat?'' Kuradeel asked with a shake of his head ''Oh no no, more like pulling the strings of fate into your favor''

''That's more or less the same thing'' Eugene stressed.

''Look, you want Yuuki to marry you and rule the kingdom, don't you?'' Kuradeel asked.

''Yes'' Eugene said.

''Then do exactly as I say'' Kuradeel then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yellow vail ''Take this, use it tomorrow at the trail'' he instructed as he handed it over to him.

''What exactly is this?'' Eugene asked as he looked at the liquid inside curiously.

''Essence of Yolsikbrood'' Kuradeel replied.

''Yolsikbrood?! The physical enhancing herb'' Eugene almost yelled. Kuradeel nodded ''That is illegal in Alfhiem!'' he added. Kuradeel raised an eyebrow ''Whatever the king won't know, won't hurt him. With that potion, you'll have the strength of ten men and the speed of a dire Caragor, even the power to heal minor injuries. Lord vector gave it to me for emergency use only. This seems to be a better time than any to use it'' he added.

''Any side effects?'' Eugene asked as he put the vial in his pocket.

''Oh, nothing serious, I assure you. When the effects of the potion ware off, you'll just become extremely weak for three days. Nothing a little bed rest won't fix'' he added ''Now, I suggest we go back to the party. It wasn't quite finished with that wine'' he pointed to his fallen cup, the wine staining the floor.

**End of Chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it, if so, favorite and follow. Also a side note; I haven't forgotten to do my Christmas special 'SAO: A Christmas carol story', It's just that my work has become immensely busy this time of year and I find it hard to find time to write my drafts. Just to let you know that My Christmas special will happen, even if it comes a little late. Anyway, Have a nice day and until next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
